Is It Worth It
by DoTheImpossible
Summary: Logan and Rory are doing the nostrings thing, but what will happen when she literally bumps into a blondehaired, blueeyed Adonis...who, but not to mention, has a girlfriend?
1. We Meet Again

Title: Is It Worth It?

Rating: M

Pairing: Tristan/Rory

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

Summary: Logan and Rory are doing the no-strings thing, but what will happen when she literally bumps into a blonde-haired, blue-eyed Adonis…who, but not to mention, has a girlfriend?

**Chapter 1**

"Logan, stop," she giggled as he pulled her back onto the bed.

"Come on Ace," he whined, "Five more minutes."

"I'm late as it is," she told him as she managed to finally get out of bed and slip her panties on.

"Exactly! What's five more minutes?" he tried to bargain.

"The difference is," she began to explain as she fastened the last hook on her Victoria's Secret bra, "If I leave now, I at least won't be the last person walking into class who has all eyes on her."

"But you deserve the attention."

Rory ignored his hopeless attempts of getting her back into bed as she buttoned up the last of the buttons on her blouse.

"Alright, well look at it this way," he said sitting up.

Rory tentatively listened to what he had to say as she rested her hands on her hips.

"Would you rather be having sex with me," he broadly smirked, "Or be listening to some old guy talking?"

"You drive a hard bargain," she said pretending to think it over, "But I'd choose the old guy over you any day," she smiled as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and turned to head out of his bedroom.

"Are you serious?" he asked completely shocked.

"As a heart attack," she replied, and as a second thought added, "Why don't you call Christy or Chrissy, whatever her name is; I'm sure she'll say 'how high?' when you tell her to jump."

With one final, sweet grin, Rory exited his apartment and went to her first class of the day.

* * *

Logan had been right; she should have stayed and had sex with him…but no, she had to be a good girl and actually go to class.

The teacher couldn't have been more boring. His monotone voice, especially today, was putting her to sleep. She could hardly wait until he dismissed the class so that she can go to the coffee cart that was situated around the corner and get herself a nice, delicious, perfect cup of coffee.

"Your assignment is on the board. Have a nice day," the professor finally announced. He addressed the class with no feelings once so ever, but Rory, at the moment, couldn't care less. She quickly scribbled down the assignment and headed for the exit.

Stepping out into the cool October day, Rory wanted that coffee now more than ever. Quickly moving her feet towards the beautiful coffee cart, she patiently waited to get her caffeine fix.

"May I help you?" asked the coffee god behind the cart once it was her turn.

"Yes," she smiled, "Can I please have a medium mocha latte with cream."

After receiving her order, the guy went straight to working on it.

Finishing her order, he placed the lid on it and handed it to her, "That would be $3.50."

Giving him a five dollar bill and telling him to keep the change, she brought the hot liquid to her lips and spun around to make her way to her dorm room.

But unfortunately for Rory, the pleasure of consuming her elixir-of-life was short lived. She had managed to roughly collide with a hard, broad chest, causing her to spill the hot liquid all over herself.

She did her best to ignore the scorching fluid that was clinging her clothing to her body. Instead of focusing of the pain, she focused her attention over the preciously spilled coffee. "oh, my coffee!' she practically cried.

"Mary, I am so sorry," the intruder sincerely apologized.

Rory didn't even bother to look up, "My name's not – Tristan?" she asked once she finally decided to look up at the person in front of her.

"I know – I'm Tristan and you're Mary," he smirked looking down at her.

"I can't believe it," she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug; she completely forgot that she was drenched in coffee and was probably dirtying him.

"I know, I know," he smiled returning the hug, "It's so hard to believe that I still look this sexy, if not more," he told her.

"You haven't change," she smiled once they pulled apart, "Wasn't military school supposed to make you a 'better man'?"

"Probably," he shrugged, "But it did make me even more irresistible."

"I can tell… it even made your head bigger."

"Ladies and gentlemen," Tristan announced to the crowd, "After five years she admits to me that she wants me."

"Still full of yourself" she deadpanned.

"Just confident," he countered.

"Full of it."

"Okay…extremely confident."

"Extremely full of it," she said not backing down.

He raised his hands in defense, "alright, alright, I have a feeling that I'm not going to win this one--"

"Military school wasn't a complete waste…it made you smarter," she teased knowing she had won.

"Still the witty Mary, aren't you?"

"Partially—

"Partially?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Let's just say that there should be a 'Mags' after the Mary," she told him as she stepped aside so that people could get there share of the coffee from the cart.

"No…" he said following her.

"Yes," she confirmed.

"Wow," was all he could say; he was still semi-shocked.

"Yeah," she shifted her weight around on her feet. His staring was making her a bit uncomfortable. So uncomfortable, that it caused her to slightly blush.

His smirk deepened after seeing the affect he still had on her, "But it seems like you'll always be my Mary," he said as his hand softly caressed her reddened cheek.

Rory just rolled her eyes and fought hard to allow his touch to affect her, "Well I better get going before this stain really sets in," she said looking down at her shirt.

"Let me at least buy you another coffee; I feel bad."

"I would love that, but I need to get back to the dorm…Paris will start wondering where I am," she explained to him.

"Paris? You're living with Paris?"

"Yeah… that's another story for another time…"

"I'm holding you to that," he playfully warned.

"I'm sure you are," she smiled, "See you around Bible Boy."

"Bye Rory," he said as she turned around and began to make her way to where he assumed was he dorm.

He couldn't get over that fact of how beautiful she was. She had changed so much; more beautiful, and intelligent and full of wit. Even though she had lost her innocence, she still managed to have some stored away.

As he saw her turn the corner he asked himself, "Wait…Bible Boy?"

* * *

"What happened to you?" Paris asked Rory from her seat on the couch.

"I ran into an old friend," Rory said as she walked past Paris and into her room to change her top, "literally."

"Old friend? Who?" Paris was intrigued as she stood up.

"Well I guess we weren't exactly friend…more like acquaintances," Rory corrected herself.

"Who?" Paris impatiently asked as she stood outside of Rory's room.

"Tristan," she answered coming out of her bedroom with a fresh clean shirt.

"Tristan, as in Tristan Dugrey?"

"Do you know anyone else with the medieval name?" Rory asked as she walked out of her room and over to the couch where she plopped onto it.

"No…what did he look like?" Paris curiously asked, as she too took a seat on the couch.

"He looks that same – A bit taller and a little more built--"

"Military school will do that."

"Same wild hair, piercing blue eyes, infuriating smirk-"

"Oh the smirk is still there?" Paris cringed.

"Unfortunately…along with his cockiness and arrogance."

After a small pause Paris asked, "So what is he doing here?"

"Maybe he's going to school?" Rory said sarcastically.

"Obvious conclusion, Sherlock."

"I don't know, I didn't stick around long enough to ask him," Rory said.

"Well I guess we haven't seen the last of Tristan Dugrey."

"Nope, I guess we haven't," Rory replied as she stared blankly ahead of her.

* * *

"What's with red heads?"

"They're hot, Mate!" the tipsy Aussie hotly replied.

"What about blondes?"

"They're fake," he said with a wave of his hand.

"What?"

"There is absolutely no way a blonde woman's hair can truly be that blonde," Finn said taking a long sip of the dark liquid in his glass.

"Give it up Collin, you'll never understand Finn's obsession with red heads," Logan said giving Collin some advice.

Collin shrugged, obviously giving in, "I just figured I'd try."

"Why would you have tried if you knew from the start you would fail?" The Australian asked downing the last of his hard liquor.

Collin didn't reply, instead he followed Logan and Finn out of Logan's apartment and to the party that was taking place tonight.

"Is Reporter Girl going to be there?" Finn slurred as they stepped into the elevator.

"Yeah and I told her to try and convince Paris to come," Logan answered pressing the button for the ground floor.

"That is one fierce woman--" Finn began to say.

"But she's blonde!" Collin exclaimed.

"Hmm…" for a second Finn was at loss for words, "I'm sure if I ask nicely she'll die it red for me."

"Finn, that woman despises you," Logan said with a small laugh.

Stepping off the elevator they began to make their way outside to Logan's car, "But you have to love her acting abilities, Mates," Finn said, "She has you all believing that she hates me…but deep down…deep, deep, deep down she wants me, she wants me bad."

"I'm sure she does," Collin said, "Now get in," he instructed as they reached the designated car.

"Aye, aye Mate" Finn saluted.

"Tonight should be an interesting night," Colin dryly said.

"Isn't it always?" Logan chuckled.

* * *

"Why did I come tonight?" Paris asked as they stepped foot into the party.

The music was loudly blasting though the speakers, there were people dancing, talking, laughing…drinking. Probably half the people at the party were tipsy or completely drunk.

Answering Paris's question, Rory says, "Because you need to get out and have a good time; you cant just live your colleges years with your nose in a book while you're locked away in your bedroom--- and because I asked you to and if you said no you would have regretted it for the rest of your life," Rory sweetly smiled.

"Whatever…but if a drunken fool tries hitting on me, then they're going to lose their man hood," Paris said plain and simple.

"The only guy who you can't kill would be Finn," Rory told her wisely as the two if them made their way to where the drinks were, "Because let's face it, if you kill Finn, you'd have no exotic man wanting you."

"Or erotic, Love," Finn said as he, Logan and Collin approached the two girl.

Paris blushed and gave the Aussie a disgusted look, "I'm going to the bathroom," she told Rory as she began to walk away.

"Let me help you, Kitten," Fin said following her.

Paris probably threatened him with bodily harm, but the group didn't hear due to the noise.

"So, Ace," Logan said not standing next to her after Collin had left to pursue a voluptuous blonde, "You here alone?"

"Nope," she said looking at him.

"No?" he raised his brow.

"I'm here with Paris," she told him.

"So, no guy?"

"No girl?" she answered his question with a question.

"No…"

"I'm sure you'll find someone," Rory says as she turns to leave, but for the second time that day she runs into someone.

"Keep this up Mary, and I'll start thinking you want me," Rory heard Tristan say.

"We all know that it's you that wants me – I don't know how many times I'm gonna have to tell you," Rory teased.

"Enough until you--"

"Who's this Rory?" Logan asked cutting Tristan off as he wraps an arm around her waist.

Rory is a bit confused by what Logan is doing, and it probably shows on her face, but she doesn't step out of his embrace, "This is Tristan. We went to high school together until his dumb self got sent to military school."

"Logan Huntzberger," Logan introduced himself as he extended his hand.

"Tristan Dugrey," Tristan said as he shakes the blondes hand; squeezing a little harder then necessary.

"Did you two date?" Logan asked the question that he wanted to ask since the couple first started talking.

"Yeah right, Blondie here never had the chance," Rory smiled.

"That's because Mary here never gave me the chance."

"Well if you weren't such an ass."

"It's not my fault--"

"Hey Trissy," he was cut off with a girl's lips on his.

Pulling away from her Tristan seemed a bit uncomfortable, "Uh…Rory, Logan this is Sam…my girlfriend."

_Girlfriend?

* * *

_

AN: Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. Barbie and Ken

AN: Oh my goodness! Thank you all so much for the reviews…I was thrilled and overwhelmed at the same time! It really does mean a lot that so many of you took five seconds out of your lives to drop me a review letting me know what you thought and how I did.

Thanks again.

Now…let's continue with chapter 2!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Girlfriend._

"Nice to meet you," Logan smiled as he extended his hand. He visibly relaxed knowing that Tristan was taken and wouldn't become a threat, "I'm Logan, and this is my girl--"

"I'm Rory," Rory said quickly cutting him off.

"Rory?" she asked confused.

"Yes," she slowly replied.

"What kind of name is that?" Same asked condescendingly.

Keeping her cool, she said, "It's short for Lorelai."

"Um… I guess it's like nice."

"It kinda like is," Rory mimicked, "You name is nice too…full of testosterone. For a second there I thought Tristan was gay," she sweetly smiled.

Same made a face as she tightened her hold on Tristan who was having difficulty containing his laughter.

"Bump into you soon, Tris," Rory flirtatiously said as she made her way past the she-man and towards Finn.

"It was nice meeting you," Logan quickly said before following his Ace.

"Hey Finn," Rory smiled.

"Ello Love," Finn cheerfully greeted, "Mate," he added once Logan arrived.

Returning the greeting, Logan turned to Rory, "Hey, Ace, you alright?"

"Of course," she honestly responded, "…Oh my God!"

"What?" both the Aussie and the blonde said together.

"Paris."

"What about the fireball?" Finn dreamily asked.

"She hasn't see Tristan yet," Rory evilly said, "Or his girlfriend."

"You're evil."

"Pure evil, Doll."

"No, I'm just going to go reacquaint two old high school friends," she sweetly smiled before going in search of Paris.

* * *

"Paris!" the brunette yelled as she marched towards her. 

"What?" the blonde asked annoyed.

"Come with me," Rory said latching onto her arm and pulling her towards Tristan's direction.

"Where?"

"Over her; there's someone I want to show you."

"Who?"

"Tristan," Rory said, "And as for the 'when' and 'how' the answers would be 'now' and 'by walking'."

"Haha," Paris deadpanned.

"There he is," Rory told her.

"Who's that licking his neck?" Paris said disgusted.

"That would be Sam; his girlfriend."

"He hasn't changed a bit, has he?"

"Find out for yourself," Rory smiled as they both made their way towards the couple.

"Hey Tristan, you remember Paris, right?" Rory asked him.

"Hey Mare…of course I remember Paris. How could I forget her?" he smiled as he hugged her, "how could anyone forget her?"

"Thanks Dugrey," she said with her voice filled with sarcasm as she returned the hug.

"Who's this one?" Same asked with a crinkled nose.

"Are you deaf, Barbie?" Paris asked her, "We just said I'm Paris."

"I'm not dead," Same told her confused. This girl was so stupid that she actually got 'deaf' and 'death' mixed up. Poor Tristan.

"Unfortunately," Paris muttered under her breath.

"What?" Sam asked.

"So Ken, how's your life been?" Paris asked Tristan, ignoring Sam.

"His name is Tristan," Same said in a snotty tone.

Smiling at Paris and at how she hasn't changed, at all, he said, "It's been pretty good. I bet Chilton was torture after I left the school."

"Wait, what?" Same interrupted, "You said you went to military school."

"He got sent to military school for being stupid," Rory spoke up.

"I'm sorry, but who was talking to you?" Same rudely said.

"Sam," Tristan scolded; he was getting upset that she was treating Rory and Paris this way.

"The real question to be asking, sweetheart, is who was talking to you?" Paris finally snapped.

'Yes!' Rory thought, 'Go Paris!'

"We came over here to talk to Tristan, seeing as how we haven't seen him in about five years--"

"Yeah but--" Same tried to cut her off.

"Excuse me, don't interrupt; you wouldn't want to be more of a bitch than you already have been," Paris continued, "So if you don't mind shutting that hole in the middle of your plastic-like face that would be greatly appreciated."

Rory looked at Tristan and noticed he was about to laugh out loud. And when he accidently let a chuckle escape his lips, Rory gave him a warningly look and he quickly coughed to cover it up.

Paris on the other hand 'patiently' waited to see if Sam had anything else to say. When she remained quiet, Paris spoke.

"All right then." She said and then turned to Tristan, "So Tristan…"

"Yeah Paris?" he smiled in amusement.

"It was nice seeing you again, hopefully next time we meet it will be under different _circumstances_," Paris shot Sam a pointed look, "See you around Blondie."

"Bye Tris," Rory grinned before following Paris.

"Bye Mary," he said barely audible.

Sam watched them walk off, "What Bitches," she said in a catty tone.

Tristan decided to keep quiet; he didn't feel like arguing with Sam…at least not for tonight.

* * *

"Is Sam still alive?" Logan asked chuckling. 

"Yeah," was Rory's sad response.

"It's because of her, blondes have bad stereotypes; what a dipstick," Paris said.

"But I must say," Rory said, "You handled her very well."

"Thank you," she replied with a nod of her head.

"You're welcome."

"Girls are weird," Finn said after watching the two girls interact.

"Agreed," Logan said.

"So then boys are weird by association," Rory said sticking her tongue out at Logan. She then turned to face Finn, "Dance with me?" she batted her eyelashes.

"Aye, aye, Love," he saluted as he allowed to be lead towards the dancing area.

"So…Paris, you wanna dance?" Logan charmingly attempts.

"With you?" she faces him.

"Yes."

"Are you serious?'

"Of course not," he says easily brushing it off turning his attention back to the dance floor.

* * *

_Im __gonna__ take my time _

_she__gon__' get hers before I... _

_im__gonna__ take it slow..__ow__oo__ow_

_im__ not __gonna__ rush to stroll, so she can get a... _

_Sensual seduction-__duction__ so she can get a_

_Sensual seduction-__duction__ ooh whoa! _

_so__ she can get a sensual seduction-__duction__duction_

_Sensual seduction-__duction__ ooh whoa!_

Rory danced with Finn as Snoop Dogg's Sensual Seduction blasted through the speakers.

_she__ might be with him, but __shes__ thinking bout me, me, __meee_

_we__gon__' go to the mall, we __gon__' go out to eat, eat, __eeeeat_

_and__ all that we ever do is play the machine-chine-__chiiine_

_smoke__ us a cigarette, and go back to sleep, sleep, sleep, so we can get a!_

She allowed herself to get lost in the music and move with Finn. But while dancing, Rory could feel someone's eyes on her. Being as discrete as possible, she slowly averted her attention towards the direction of where the sense was coming from.

Immediately her eyes locked with Tristan's.

_Sensual seduction-__duction_

_Sensual seduction-__duction__ ooh whoa! __ooh__ whoa! _

_sensual__ seduction-__duction__duction_

_Sensual seduction-__duction__ ooh whoa! _

_Im__gonna__ take my time __mmime_

_she__gon__' get hers before I... _

_im__gonna__ take it slow..__ow__oo__ow_

_im__ not __gonna__ rush to stroll,_

He was leaning against a nearby wall; alone…looking extremely hot and sexy.

Instantly the memories from the winter formal flashed through her mind. Tristan had once again caused chills to rush down her spine just like he did at the dance. She was dancing with Dean and focusing her attention on him, but that night Tristan's attention was on Rory. And the same way he's casually leaning on the wall staring at her now, he was causally leaning on the wall and staring at her then.

He looked so good…he _looks_ so good.

_if __ya __dont__ know right know, doggy-dog is a __freak,freak,freak_

_i__ keep a bandage with me seven days of the week, week, week! _

_and__ all that we ever do is play the machine-chine-__chiiine_

_smoke__ us a cigarette, and go back to sleep, sleep, sleep, so we can get a!_

He smiled at Rory and she quickly looked away; blushing.

'Get yourself together!' she chided herself. Why did he have this affect on her? It was _only_ Tristan. It _was_ Tristan.

It always has been Tristan.

_Sensual seduction-__duction_

_Sensual seduction-__duction__ ooh whoa! __ooh__ whoa! _

_sensual__ seduction-__duction__duction_

_Sensual seduction-__duction__ ooh whoa!_

After recomposing herself she turned to reconnect with him. This time his trademark smirk was plastered on his face.

Back in high school she just wanted to slap that smirk off his gorgeous face. And whenever he would smirk it meant that he had an idea in mind and he was going to say or do anything to follow through with it…when it came to girls.

_i__ was all in __da__clup__sippin__ some __jin__smokin__ on a __benadrome__ when __i_

_peeped__ this little hoe out, __i__ was all in a bum and drifter, __shorty__ then _

_came__, then she hit __da__ floor know, with a see through dress long hair _

_light__broen__ eyes __lookin__ like __ms.__ O.P, and a __nigga__ know if __i__ take her _

_home__ with __dem__ wide ass hips and you damn right __im__gon__' be, so _

_hot-uh_

_goes__da__ chick with __da__ real pretty face, big ass booty and __ity-bity_

_waist__i__ whispered in her ear little mama what you drink? __i__ know you a _

_freak__, but you __knoe__i__aint__gon__' say shit, see my game is _

_outrageous__i__ got it __tippin__crippin__ exchange and fuck faces, but it _

_aint__ no use to rush __da__ bus _

_cause__i__wouldnt__ want to have her to rush!_

Holding her gaze for a little while longer, Tristan then winked at her and left the scene. Rory continued to stare at the place where he was just standing.

What just happened? Was what that they just did considered 'eye sex'? Rory had no idea. What she did know was that she would have to speak with Tristan again.

Coming out of her daze she refocused on Finn.

_Sensual seduction-__duction_

_Sensual seduction-__duction__ ooh whoa! __ooh__ whoa! _

_sensual__ seduction-__duction__duction_

_Sensual seduction-__duction__ ooh whoa_

Tristan and Rory's interaction did not go unnoticed. A certain blonde with brown eyes was watching the entire thing with knots in his stomach.

It seemed as if his 'old friend' would be a threat after all. He would have to talk to him…and soon.

* * *

Excusing herself from her friends, Rory went in search for the one who held her eye. 

Finding him outside, resting over a railing, she quickly walked up to him and leaned next to him.

"Mary," he said acknowledging her.

"Bible Boy," she says, "Enjoying yourself?"

"Oh yeah," he sarcastically says.

"So where's Barbie… I mean Sam?"

"She left," he smiles, "And I'm sorry for the way she treated you; you didn't deserve that," he sincerely apologized.

"Don't worry about it; it's not your fault."

Tristan nodded his head.

"So if it's okay with your boyfriend, I was wondering if we could catch up?" Tristan hesitantly said.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah…Logan," he told her confused.

"He's not my boyfriend," Rory told him.

"But--"

"It's complicated."

"Okay…"

"Well I need to go; I just wanted to say bye. But as for the catching up thing…come find me," she smirks.

"Since when does Mary play hard to get?" he asked, mirroring her smirk.

"Who says I'm playing?"

"I guess I'll be seeing you soon then."

"That all depends on whether or not you still have the skills you had back in high school…"

He chuckled as he pushed himself off the railing, "I'm in college now; my skills have only improved," he told her with a smirk.

"I doubt Sam would want to hear you saying that," Rory sweetly smiled before turning around and making her way back to the raging party, leaving Tristan to think about what he was getting himself into.

* * *

AN: Please review. I want to know what you all think.

Merry Christmas!!!

I love presents...especially reviews (hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge)


	3. Disturbia

**Chapter 3**

The following morning she stretched and yawned and then decided that she was in dire need for some delicious, freshly brewed coffee…but she didn't want to get out of bed. It were mornings like these that she wouldn't mind living the rich life; having people bring you coffee whenever you wanted wouldn't be half bad.

But unfortunately for Rory she didn't live the life of the rich and famous, she lived the 'normal' life and after being kept up by Paris's moaning and groaning last night, she would either get her own coffee on her own or die.

She was too young to die so she threw the covers off of her; she let out a loud, heavy, sigh and got out of bed.

Heading out into the common room, she saw Paris in her robe bending down to look inside the mini refrigerator for some food.

"We have no food," she told her trying to save her friend some time, "And thank you, by the way, for keeping me up last night," Roy said sarcastically.

"Sorry, Love, I never meant for her to have screamed that loud," Finn replied as he stood up, closed the fridge and faced a perplexed Rory, "Oh who am I kidding? Of course I did!" he added with a smirk.

"Finn!" Rory gasped; this was definitely not Paris.

"In the fleshed," he grinned.

"Oh. My. God. I need coffee."

"Here you go," he held out for a steamy, hot cup of her sweet elixir-of-life for her.

She graciously reached for the cup, "So last night…it was you…and Paris…that were—Oh my God," she still couldn't believe it.

"My God too," Finn broadly smirked.

"Finn, did you find – Rory," Paris trailed off.

"Yeah, she's right here," he pointed to Rory and then walked up to Paris and wrapped his arms around her waist, "What's my prize?"

"A cold shower," she barked and then focused on trying to explain what was going on to Rory, "I thought you were spending the night with Logan."

"Nope, I spent it here, with you…and Finn," Rory cringed at the thought of these two together.

"I never meant for this to happen!" Paris blurted out, "It's just that--"

"His accent and exoticness got to you," Rory finished for her knowingly.

"No…well- yeah," Paris said defeated, "Stupid Australian accent."

"Um…I'm still in the room," Finn said a bit offended.

"Shut up Finn!" Paris snapped.

"Yes, Doll."

Rory slowly began to take a few steps backwards towards her room, "You know what? I'm just gonna go get changed and head out," Rory said taking a few more steps.

"You don't have to--"Paris began.

"Oh yes I do. If you two are going to be continuing you activities from last night, and it seems as if you will…I definitely have to go."

"I don't want to put you out," Paris said seeming as if she cared…wither that or she was horny; Rory couldn't tell.

"Trust me, you're not," Rory awkwardly smiled; she was leaving her dorm so that Paris and Finn could continue having sex. With that finally being said, she disappears into her room.

"Well that was awkward," Finn broke the silence from his spot behind Paris.

"You think?" she asked as she turned to face him with sarcasm filling his voice.

"Was 'the mood' ruined?" Finn hesitantly asked.

"Hell no!"

"Thank God!"

Within seconds Paris's bedroom door was slammed shut and locked.

* * *

She was scarred for life.

There was no possible way that she would ever over come what she had just been through. Maybe, at the moment, she was being a bit over dramatic, but she was still unable to believe what she had just witnessed.

Paris and Finn.

Together.

Doing the nitty gritty.

The images of those two together were invading her mind. That's how powerful her imagination was; although she never actually _saw_ the two doing the dirty deed, she could still _see_ them going at it. And the noises they were making fueled her creative mind.

Deciding that a movie marathon was in order, she picked up her coat that was resting on the chair besides hers and headed towards the coffee shop's exit.

As the gentle, cool breeze hit her face, she instantly wrapped her coat tighter around her small frame. She then went into her pocket and retrieved her cell phone. Dialing the very familiar number she waited for an answer.

"Lorelai's House of Wax, how many I help you?" Lorelai's quirky voice rang.

"House of Wax?" Rory questioned, "What happened to 'House of Horrors' or 'House of Death'?"

"I just got done with the movie…" she quietly trailed off.

"Mom."

"What?" she innocently asked.

"You actually sat through a full length feature that casted Paris Hilton?" Rory playfully mocked.

"Yes," Lorelai answered matter-of-factly, "The same full length feature that also casted Jared and Chad…sexy, piece of men--"

"Mom…focus."

"Sorry," the older Gilmore sheepishly said, "So what's up?"

"The sky."

"Haha, you're funny," Lorelai deadpanned.

"I try," Rory said, "I was actually thinking about dropping out of Yale and going to clown school."

Silence.

"Mom…"

Silence.

"Mom?"

"Oh I'm sorry; that was so funny I forgot to laugh," Lorelai said finally speaking up.

Although her mother couldn't see her, Rory still shook her head at her, "I'll make sure to get you an application for the clown school too."

The mother laughed out loud, "Oh man, us Gilmore girls are two peas in a pod. Now, what do I owe for the pleasures of this call?" Lorelai said, finally getting back on track.

"I was actually wondering if we can have a movie marathon now--"

"Of course!" Lorelai loudly exclaimed, "What's the occasion?"

"No occasion, I just need an action-packed, gruesome, fun-filled movie marathon to get my mind off something," Rory casually explained as she finally reached her dorm. Walking inside she set the keys on the coffee table and went to her room, "And maybe I can spend the night too."

"Sure," Lorelai happily replied.

In her room, Rory began to pack an over-night bag.

"So," the mother cautiously continued, "Does it have to do with Logan?"

"Believe it or not…no."

"Bad grade?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Public humiliation?"

"Nope--"

"Then what?" Lorelai asked beginning to lose her patience.

"I'll fill you in when I get there," Rory told her mom as she threw her pajamas into a small duffle bag along with a change of clothes.

"Alright," the mother dramatically sighed.

"See you in a bit," Rory smiled zipping up her nag and heading for the front door.

"Drive safely, hun."

"Will do, bye."

"Bye."

Flipping her phone shut, she closed the door behind her and headed for Stars Hollow.

* * *

_"Spartans!__ Ready your breakfast and eat hearty…for tonight, we dine in hell!"_

"HA-OOH! HA-OOH!" The Gilmore girls cheered along with the Spartans as they pumped their fists in the air with each 'ha-ooh'.

"Best movie of all time," Lorelai declared.

"Agreed!"

"Every single freakin' guy has an eight pack!" Lorelai stated amazed.

"I know!" Rory said just as amazed.

"You're still thinking about Paris and Finn," the older Gilmore stated plainly.

"Aren't you?" Rory asked her mother with a disgusted face.

"Unfortunately. I thought all the sexy, half-naked men would distract us--"

"Boy were you wrong."

After a short pause, Lorelai said, "Okay…we can do this. We've gotten over bigger hurdles."

"True…"

"We survive every single Friday night dinners…I mean, that has to mean something, right?"

"Right, and we got past the thing with Kirk," Rory told her.

"What thing with Kirk?" Lorelai asked.

"You know…that thing…"

"No, I don't know," Lorelai shook her head.

"Well, technically I never saw him, you did--"

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed once it hit her, "I saw Kirk naked!"

"Ding, ding, ding," Rory deadpanned.

"Rory!"

"What?!"

"Why did you remind me?" Lorelai whined shielding her eyes with her hands as if that would block out the images of Kirk running around naked.

"I'm sorry!" she never meant to make her mother relieve the pain.

"It's okay, it's okay… I'll just think of Luke naked--"

"Ah, mom!"

"What?"

"Gross!"

A smirk slowly appeared on Lorelai's face.

"Stop it!" Rory ordered.

Innocently smiling, the mother replied, "Stop what?"

"Stop thinking about Luke naked!"

When Rory received no response from her mother she huffed and got off the couch. She got her shoes and quickly slipped them on. Then she grabbed her keys off the kitchen table and went back into the living room to say good-bye to her mother.

"Well, this was fun, but I really have to get going."

"What? No!"

"Oh yes," she told her mother as she made her way to the front door.

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry about it. Just get some _assistance_," Rory said referring to her mother's horniness.

"Rory--"

"I'll call you tomorrow, mom," Rory smiled as she kissed her mother good-bye.

With a wave, she was out the door.

"Great," Lorelai said to an empty house, "What now?"

And then it hit her.

Luke.

Within seconds she was out the door heading towards the diner.

* * *

He looked at the number that was scribbled on the small piece of scrap paper debating on whether or not to dial that specific number. He didn't see why he shouldn't; he just wanted to reacquaint himself with an old friend; an old friend who he use to have strong feelings for. And if he spends time with this 'old friend', he's afraid that the feelings will come back.

Did they even go away to begin with?

Deciding to throw caution to the wind, he picked up his cell phone and began to punch in the numbers, but before he was able to press the green 'send' button, there was a knock at his apartment door.

Standing up, he pocketed his cell and made his way towards the door. Swinging it open he broadly smirked.

"I was beginning to wonder when you were going to pay me a lovely visit," he told his visitor.

"Cut the shit, Dugrey," the intruder told him as he made his way into Tristan's apartment.

He closed the door and faced his company.

"What do you want, Logan?"

"You know what I want," Logan told his as he tried to keep his anger down.

"Now you see, that's not true," Tristan stated matter-of-factly, "because if it were, I wouldn't be asking you…"

"Stay the fuck away from her."

* * *

AN: Once again thank you to everyone who reviewed…let me know how I did this time. 


	4. Daily Conversation

AN: Hi everyone! I just wanted to apologize for taking so long to update. School somehow managed to take over my life with projects, tests, papers, midterms, etc. etc. And work has taken up my time; I need money for college. Anyways… and also want to thank everyone who has taken the time to review…it means so freakin' much!

Although it might seem as if nothing much is going on at the moment…just be patient because it will get interesting…very interesting. As always I love to here what my readers have to say…so feel absolutely free to PM and let me know if you have any suggestions. I'm all ears!

Okay, I think I've talked enough…I never meant to be a bore…so without further babbling, here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_"Stay the fuck away from her."_

Tristan only smiled, "now why would I want to do that?"

"Because she's mine," he told him angrily.

The blonde with blue eyes continued to keep cool, "I really want to hear you tell her that," he said with a chuckle.

"Stop playing your games and--"

"See, now that's where you shouldn't be talking," Tristan said cutting him off, "You wouldn't want to be a hypocrite now would you?"

"Cry me a river," Logan told him with a roll of his eyes; it was obvious that he didn't want to hear anything Tristan had to say.

"Oh wow," Tristan laughed at his childness, "Seeing as how we're using Justin Timberlake references I guess it's obvious you should know that what goes around comes around."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't piss me off," Tristan advised, raising his voice, "Just because we're cousins doesn't mean I can't beat the shit out of you…again."

"Listen, I'm sorry you're wasting your time threatening me, I just came by to tell you to stay away from Rory--"

"You don't deserve her--"

"And you do?!" Logan yelled.

"I didn't back then, but now there might be a slight chance--" he told him, no completely sure with his statement. Did anyone really deserve Rory?

"You honestly believe you've changed?" he incredulously asked.

"Yes, seeing as how I'm not sleeping with multiple sluts at a time."

"It was her idea; she wanted to get involved in an unexclusive relationship with me," Logan explained defending himself.

Tristan let out a chuckle as he ran a hand through his hair. He thanked god that his side of the family didn't get infected with stupidity.

"You don't get it, do you?" Tristan said practically laughing at Logan's density.

"Get what?" he replied annoyed.

"The only reason Rory would _ever_suggest being in a no-strings relationship is because she likes you…only god knows why."

"But--"

"But nothing," Tristan said cutting Logan's argument off, "What you're doing isn't right. You know Rory doesn't deserve that."

For a second it seems as if Logan was actually allowing his cousins words to sink in, but only for a second, "Whatever. I don't need this. I'm just doing what she wants," Logan brushed the matter aside and walked past Tristan towards the door.

"You're doing the opposite of what she wants!"

Opening the door he ignored Tristan's out burst, "Tell Aunt Claire that I said hello," Logan said with a smirk.

"Only if you tell your mother I said that her son is a heartless bastard," Tristan spat.

"Bastard? But I have a father," Logan said pensively, "Do you?"

Within seconds Logan was out the door; he knew that if he had stuck around he would have probably been killed.

Tristan was fuming. He knew that Logan was an ass, but he never thought that he would give that low of a blow.

* * *

"Mm…nothing like a good cup of coffee can't fix," Rory happily sighed holding the white coffee cup up to her lips.

"That's what I say about sex," Logan smirked as he took the empty seat across from Rory at the Café.

"Of course you would," she smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"What can I say, I'm a guy," his smirk widens as he puts a hand to his chest for emphasis.

'Tristan looks sexier when he smirks,' Rory thought.

That was random.

Why would she be thinking of Tristan? Did she wish that the blonde in front of her had blue eyes instead of brown? But why would she? The one with blue eyes had a girlfriend _with_ strings and the one currently sitting in front of her had many girlfriends all without strings.

She shouldn't be thinking about Tristan because she had not reason to.

"Hello? Ace?" Logan's hand waving in front of her face pulled out of her thoughts, "Thinking of me naked?" he asked once he had regained her attention.

"No," she simply stated.

His response was cut off by the ringing of her cell phone. Digging through her black messenger bag she found the phone buried at the bottom. Pulling it out she checked the caller ID.

To her, this number was unfamiliar.

Bring the curious person that she was, she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mary," the voice from the other line rang through the receiver, making her heart jump and her stomach flip.

She smiled unknowingly, "Speaking of the devil."

"You were talking about me?" she could tell he was smirking.

"Actually, I was just thinking about you," she told him after deciding that the truth was the best way to have fun.

"Were you now?"

Rory was definitely missing the glares that Logan was sending her way. It would be safe to say that Rory was caught up with the conversation she was having with Tristan.

"Well…kind of…" she trailed off.

"Kind of?" he repeated in question form, "Care to elaborate?"

"Nope, not at the moment," she smiled.

"Alright, fair enough," he chuckled; he was just thrilled that she was thinking about him, even if it was in the slightest way. "So aren't you going to ask me how I got your number?"

"I was, but then I figured that you would just say that you have your ways," she explained after taking a sip of her coffee.

"You know me so well," he says dramatically and then adds, "So, there is a reason for why I'm calling."

"I thought there might be."

"You think too much," he states off topic, "But anyways, what are you doing right now?"

"Drinking coffee."

"At your dorm?"

"No. I'm trying to stay out of that dorm for as long as I can," she tells him.

"Um…why?"

"_Long_ story…"

"I have time."

"Okay well," she began telling him, but then decided against it, "never mind, I don't think you can handle it."

"You can't do that!" he exclaimed, "It's like placing a sandwich in front of a homeless man and telling him not to eat it. It's just plain wrong," he whined.

"I _really_ don't think you can handle it--"

"It's like calling a reindeer Rudolph, but he doesn't have a red nose…"

"Tristan--"

"It's like saying damn to a homeless beaver--"

"Tristan!"

"Huh?"

"Finn and Paris had sex…repeatedly."

Silence.

"Um…Tristan…"

Silence.

"You were right," he finally spoke up, "I can't handle it."

"Told you," she smiled and after a small pause added, "calling a reindeer Rudolph, but it doesn't have a red nose?"

"What?" he innocently said.

"Did you just come up with that on the spot?" she curiously asked.

"Yes."

"You have talent."

"I know," he smirked.

"I bet," Rory mumbled.

"What was that?"

"A jet," Rory answered his question, but she then quickly closed her eyes, cringing, after answering him because she realized how stupid she must have sounded.

"Fascinated by the smallest things are we now?" he chuckled at her.

"Big things fascinate me too," she smirked. And then the fact that she was flirting with Tristan had her blushing.

A laugh deep from his throat escaped from his lips, "Well Mare, I must say that you would be very fascinated with me."

Oddly enough this conversation was turning her on; she needed a change in subject and fast!

"Okay, well, my coffee is getting cold and…" she trailed off. She looked up and realized that the seat across from her was empty again. Logan had left. He had left and she didn't even realize it until now.

"Rory? You there?" Tristan's voice pulled her back.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it, what's the problem?"

"Logan disappeared…"

"So what's the problem?" Tristan repeated, unfazed.

"I was having coffee, he sat down, we talked, he smirked, I thought you looked better smirking, you called, we talked and he disappeared," Rory ranted.

"You think my smirk is sexy," he teased; from her rant, that's the only part that he heard.

"Tristan."

"What?"

"Logan just left."

"So?"

"So?"

"What's the problem?"

"I don't know, I just feel bad I guess," Rory told him as she stood up and put her pea coat on. Grabbing her bag she was out the door into the cool afternoon and heading towards the dormitories.

"Don't worry about it, Mare," Tristan said trying to reason with her, "I mean, how many times has Logan left you hanging?'

"You do have a point – but wait, how would you know?" she questioned him upon reaching her dorm building.

"Logan always thought about himself when we were younger--"

"When you were younger?"

"Yeah…we're cousins."

"Cousins? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked," he joked.

"But," she stopped what she was about to say, and instead she said, "Listen, Tristan, I have to go, there's this really pathetic looking guy standing in front of my dorm room."

"Poor sap," he smiled.

"Bye."

"Bye."

She flipped her phone shut and walked up to the visitor and smiled, "So, you and Logan are cousins?"

"Yeah," he chuckled rubbing the back of his neck, "It's not something I like bragging about."

"Duely noted."

"So, aren't you going to invite me in?"

"That depends…did you knock and see if anyone was home?"

He grinned, "Um…actually I was scared to," he confessed, "After you told me about Paris and Finn I just pictured a naked Finn opening the door or a disheveled horny Paris answering it."

Rory laughed at the horrified look on his face, "That would be bad wouldn't?"

"Years of therapy."

They both laughed.

"So you know Finn?"

"Yes and Collin; I know Logan's 'posse'," he told her using air quotes for the word 'posse'.

"Interesting, interesting," Rory said, "So, do you think it's safe to go in?"

"Only one way to find out."

"Ugh, fine," she signed as she got out her keys and found the one for her dorm door. Once she found it, she inserted it and turned it…slowly.

She carefully pushed the door open just a little bit; enough for them to pop their heads in and hear what's going on inside.

"Oh Finn!"

"Yes, Love, yes!"

With petrified looks on their faces, they backed out of the door way and stood, once again, in the hallway.

Rory quietly closed the door and faced Tristan, "They're still in there…going at it," the disgusted look was still on her face and it mirrored Tristan's.

"So I heard…" he didn't know what he should say.

"What now?'

"You hungry?" he suggested.

"Starving."

"Let's eat."

* * *

AN: please, please, please, REVIEW! I really want to know how I did.

Don't make me beg please!

Look at me! I'm _begging_ you not to make me beg! Pathetic, I know…but please review, not matter how pathetic I might be.


	5. Disappearing Acts

AN: I love every single one of my readers! You guys are amazing! I guess what I'm trying to say is that I really, really, really, appreciated all of the reviews that I got. I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying this fic as much as I'm enjoying writing it.

So I'll continue writing if you all continue to review! Thanks again!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"So where did you disappear to yesterday?"

Normally, he wouldn't have minded answering this question because it was constantly asked, but this morning he was irritated by it and her catty, jealous, accusing voice was making the matter worse. And seeing as how he already 'told her where he went'; he was annoyed that she was asking him again. And to put the icing on the cake, he had just woken up; he was not the friendliest morning person.

"I already told you," he answered her question with a mouth full of coco puffs. He was in the dining hall enjoying his chocolately cereal. Well…he was enjoying.

"Refresh my memory," she shrugged as she reached across the table and grabbed a coco puff out of his bowl and plopped it into her mouth.

Big mistake.

Never, ever do you stick your hands in a man's food first thing in the morning. This was the number three rule to the guide to sexy, charming men.

"Do you want some?" he asked annoyed with sarcasm in his voice.

Stupidly she moved her head up and down.

"Well, they're over there," he tossed his head to the great-wall-of-cereal, where a variety of cereal was stored for the students to pick and choose.

Blushing from embarrassment, she ignored his bad mood and repeated her question, "What did you do yesterday?"

"I was with my grandfather," he easily lied, "You should get your amnesia checked out."

Tristan couldn't possibly tell her that he had spent the rest of the afternoon with another woman, although nothing happened. He called Rory, they talked, they met up at her dorm, Finn and Paris scarred them, and then they went to dinner and talked. And when it got late, he walked her back to her dorm and made sure it was "safe" for her to enter.

"How's he doing?" she asked trying to make small talk. She ignored his amnesia comment.

"Good."

"So you weren't with a pretty brunette?" she tried to casually ask, but the jealousy was seeping through.

"Did you see us together?" he asked defensively.

"No--"

"So why would you ask me that?" he was a bit offended…even though he shouldn't be, but with Sam, everything was made ten times more difficult. If he had decided to tell her the truth, that he was hanging out with an old friend, that was a girl he use to have feelings for and probably still does, all hell would break loose.

"I don't know, I was just--"

Once again, he cut her off, "You were just being jealous."

"Can you blame me?" she asked defending herself after a small pause.

"I can blame you for not trusting me," he countered as he scooped up the last of his now soggy coco puffs into his spoon. He held the utensil up to his mouth, "Why can't you trust me?" he asked and then placed the last bite of his breakfast into his mouth.

"I do trust you…it's just that it's hard—you're so attractive…" she tried to explain.

He smiled and sat back in his chair and stretched with his arm over his head, "It's not my fault I'm so damn beautiful."

Sam let out a small laugh; she was relieved that his bad mood was gone and he was back to his normal-self. She would do anything to avoid a fight and not lose him, even if that meant that she couldn't be out-spoken and voice her opinions. And when she did, she would hold her breath praying that Tristan didn't react; she was afraid to upset him and make him break-up with her.

"No it's not," she smiled seductively.

He sighed, "So what are your plans for today?" It's not that he didn't like Sam, she was caring and she treated him right. The only problem with her was that she wasn't a challenge; she was so predictable and Tristan was never on his toes with her…but with Rory…

"Whatever your plans are," she answered automatically.

"I only have one class, so after that we can hang out," he told her as he stood up and went to go stand by her side.

"Sounds great," she smiled up at him.

"Alright then…I'll call you," he told her before bending down and pecking her lips and walking to the exit and towards his first and only class of the day.

"Okay," she said barely audible to herself.

Tristan was acting differently; he was more distant and she would bet her life that it had to do with a certain brunette with blue eyes.

* * *

"Whoa!" Rory exclaimed as soon as Paris emerged from her room…alone, "You're looking slimmer, must have been from all of those calories you burned all day yesterday," Rory teased.

Unwillingly, Paris blushed, "Shut up."

"Are you being mean to me after what you put me through yesterday?" she asked the blonde with a smile playing on her lips.

She ignored Rory, "I need a shower," Paris grumbled as she trudged towards the bathroom.

"Good idea," Rory shouted after her, "You smell like sex!"

Paris's only answer was slamming the door.

Rory let out a laugh as she sat on her couch sipping her coffee, but moments later there was a knock at the door, "Come in, it's open!' she yelled to the visitor; she was too comfortable to get up.

"Hi," she greeted, once he walked in.

"I could be a rapist or a serial killer and you just tell me to come in?" he joked as he walked towards Rory and took the seat next to her on the couch.

"But you're not, so I'm good," she smiled into her coffee taking a sip, "So, where did you disappear to yesterday?"

Rory didn't know, but that was a very popular question that was being asked by girls today.

"You seemed busy…" he told her, not answering her question.

"I was on the phone," she stated looking at him, but he was a avoiding her inquisitive eyes.

"Well I just thought it was a bit rude, so I just left."

Rory furrowed her brows in confusion and anger, "If I left every time you answered your phone, I would never see you."

He remained silent, still avoiding her now slightly angry eyes.

"So, tell me what your problem is," she demanded.

"Who were you talking to?" he answered her question with a question of his own.

"Oh my goodness," she laughed at the humorless situation, "Are you serious?"

"You were talking to him," he stated referring to Tristan.

"So what if I was?" she said with a quick shrug, challenging him.

"It doesn't matter," he lied, "I was just saying…" he trailed off, not fully certain where he was trying to get with this conversation.

"What are you getting at?"

"Look, I'm just trying to look out for you…"

At that, Rory couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"I don't understand why you're making such a big deal out of it," Rory answered with a chuckle even though this was not a laughing matter, "I all that I'm doing is talking to him. Do you see me attacking you when you _sleep_ with another girl?"

"It was your idea--" he began to defend himself.

Flames flashed in her eyes, "Just because I suggested a non exclusive relationship does not mean I get to sit back and relax while you're whoring around and then get attacked when I just look at the opposite sex."

He stood up and faced her, "So what are you trying to say?" he asked upset and annoyed. Was she saying what he thought she was saying?

"I'm not saying anything," she told him as she too stood and crossed her arms across her chest. "What are you getting at?"

Logan's blood began to boil; was she challenging him? If she was, how dare she? Did she not know who he was? He was Logan Huntzburger. He was careless, a risk-taker and so much more…and no girl would ever put him in this situation.

He didn't need her, he had enough girls to keep him satisfied, and one less wouldn't kill him.

"Listen," he smirked, "I'm just gonna go; this was enough drama for one day," he told her as he headed for the door with Rory right behind him. Reaching the door he turned to face her. "And this thing between us," he said indicating the space between them, "was fun while it lasted.

"So you're ending it?" she asked with a smirk of her own.

If he had said that the smirk that she threw him didn't throw him off guard, he would be lying. He didn't show that her calm attitude was confusing him.

"I mean I think it's time," he said nonchalantly.

"Well then I guess I'll see you around," she asked him as he stepped into the hallway. But before closing the door she said with her voice full of confidence, "You'll be back."

With that said, Rory coolly closed the door in his face.

* * *

"And then she was like 'they ended up doing it in his car' and I was like 'nuh-uh' and she just kept nodding her head," Sam finally finished telling Tristan the bit of gossip that she had acquired while he was in class, "Can you believe that?"

What he couldn't believe was that he didn't doze off.

"It's unbelievable," Tristan said pretending to be interested in his girlfriend's story.

"I know!" she exclaimed, not catching on to how the boy sitting in front of her couldn't care less.

"So," Tristan said keeping the conversation alive, "They just did it in his car…"

"Yup…tacky, isn't it?"

"Well…"

"Stop, right now," Same said holding up a hand, "Please do not tell me you think it's okay to have sex in a car."

"If it was a heat-of-the-moment kind of thing and they couldn't keep their hands off each other…why not?" he reasoned, "It's a turn-on. Especially if it's in the guy's car; every time he gets in his car, picture of his naked girlfriend panting and screaming his name will flash before his eyes."

Sam looked at him disgust, "You're such a guy."

"That would be one of the main reasons why you're with me," he told her with a grin.

"But it was their first time, shouldn't it have been special?"

"Sure, but sometimes the passion is just too strong that people can't contain themselves."

And then it hit him; he was sounding like such a girl. Since when did he discuss sex? To him sex was simply; you're in, you're out, you're done. One, two, three…that's it. Sure, it can be special, but back in high school if you were Tristan Dugrey, you weren't looking for special, you weren't looking for a quick, good fuck.

"So you're saying that you don't care if our first time is special?" Sam asked him hurt.

"You know I do, because if I didn't, I wouldn't have gone through with it the first time you wanted to sleep with me," he explained.

It's not that he doesn't want to have sex, because God knows he does, he just doesn't want meaningless sex anymore. He's been doing it for the past almost seven years and now he wanted something…he wanted it to mean something. He wants to be bale to wake up with a girl and smile.

He wanted to love and be loved.

He wants to be happy.

Is that too much to ask?

His train of thought was soon lost when Rory walked through the entrance of the Chinese restaurant.

He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked; dressed in a pair of baggy, grey sweatpants and a navy Yale hoodie, he thought that it couldn't be possible that she look any more beautiful that she did at that very moment.

To Sam misfortune, Tristan wasn't paying attention to her…again. As she followed his gaze, a frown quickly settle on her face as soon as she realized that his attention was on the brunette.

"Rory! Hey Rory!' Sam couldn't help herself.

Tristan had turned to look at Sam so quickly that she thought he had broken his neck.

Inwardly groaning, Rory plastered a smile on her porcelain face and began to make her way towards the booth that Sam and Tristan were occupying.

"Hi," she greeted with a small wave.

"Hi!' Same excitedly said.

"Mary," Tristan smirked, but quickly concealed it with a smile.

"What brings you here on a Friday night?" Sam asked her with a smile.

What else would you be doing in a restaurant?

"My hunger," Rory chuckled as her stomach growled if on cue.

"You better tame that thing," Tristan joked.

"I'm trying to," she replied, the smile still grazing her lips.

"Oh!" Sam exclaimed, "Tristan, baby, can you please go and order me three egg rolls to take home; you know me and my crazy late-night cravings."

He stared at her skeptically; she was up to something, but reluctantly he agreed, "Sure, be right back."

As soon as Tristan had gone to place the order, Rory decided it was too awkward for her to be standing there, so she decided her time was up, "Well it was nice seeing you again but--"

"If I were you, I'd stay away from Tristan," Sam's catty tone cut her off.

To say that Rory was shocked was an understatement, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Sam same looking Rory up and down.

"I know, but I can't figure out why you would waste your time telling me that," Rory replied with an attitude.

"He's mine."

"Would you like a round of applause or an award maybe?" Rory's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Stop being a slut and leave Tristan alone."

This girl could not be serious.

"Listen up, Barbie," Rory said taking a few steps closer to where Sam was seated; close enough for the brunette to be towering over the blonde, "I never go after a guy unless he shows interest in me…even if it's just an ounce."

Sam was about to open her mouth, but closed it as soon as Rory continued, "Before you assume and make a fool of yourself, just ask yourself one question; how much do you trust Tristan?"

Giving her a few moments for her words to sink in, Rory shot Sam a glare and went to the front counter to pick-up her order; passing Tristan on the way.

"See you around Bible Boy," she smiled wickedly.

* * *

AN: Review please! 


	6. Love,Hate Relationships

**AN: HI everyone!!! I just wanted to say hello and thank you**** for all of the AMAZING REVIEWS****!!! You are all truly kind****…read and review and most of all ENJOY!!!!**

**And by the way I just wanted to let you know that some of the flashback was taken from the episode Runaway, Little Boy.

* * *

Chapter 6 **

"Up, up! Get up!" Finn cheerfully said as he swatted Logan with a pillow.

"Finn! What are you doing?" Logan asked, shocked that his crazy Australian friend would do such a thing. Sitting up in bed he held on to a pillow just in case the Aussie was stupid enough to swat him again.

With his arms stretched out he declared, "It's a beautiful day out!"

"The sun's out," Logan stated, "How can you possibly think it's a beautiful day?"

"I never knew how magnificent the sun truly was," Finn replied dazed.

Logan just stared at his friend, "You got some, didn't you?"

A grin spread widely across his face, "Maybe…"

"Listen, I'm happy that you're happy, but I would be much happier if you let me sleep," Logan said a bit irritated.

Finn's smile slowly disappeared off his beautiful Australian face, "Don't be mad just because you haven't gotten any in over a week."

"That's not--"

"It was your dumb and ridiculous idea to let go of Reporter Girl," Finn went on.

"Finn," Logan said in a warning tone.

"Why would you get rid of the best you had?" the dark-haired boy continued; he must have been drunk because if he wasn't he would have heard Logan's tone and he would have seen his glaring eye, so he wouldn't have continued.

Without another word Logan watched as his friend left his room. A few moments passed before he heard his front door being shut closed and the next thing he heard was silence.

Finn's words rang through his ears and he couldn't help but feel as if the Australian was right. He had probably made one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

Groaning, he fell back against his plush bed and threw one of his many pillows over his face.

I hear, a voice say "Don't be so blind"

It's telling me all of these things

That you would probably hide!

Am I your one and only desire?

Am I the reason you breathe,

Or am I the reason you cry?

Always, always, always,

I just can't live without you!

* * *

"If you can change one thing about your past, what would it be?" Sam asked her boyfriend as she stuffed a fry, dripping with ketchup into her mouth

**FLASHBACK:** Chilton, Junior Year (Romeo and Juliet rehearsal)

_He silently watched from his leaning position against the table they were using to __rehearse__. His heart fell__ the moment he saw him lean down and kiss her sweet lips; why couldn't he have her? Wh__y__ couldn't she be with him? Why couldn't he just deserve her?_

_He kept his icy blue eyes on her freakishly tall boyfriend, not looking away from the glare he was sending him._

_Once Dean was out of the studio, Tristan pushed himself off the large wooden table and made his way over to Rory; his jealousy getting the best of him._

_"Now I noticed you didn't cry when you kissed him. I'm starting to feel a little insecure," he said as he stood in front of her. _

_"What__ is wrong with you?!" she snapped._

_"Whoa__," he smirked holding his hands up and taking a step back from her, "I think I liked you better comatose."_

_"I__ thought you weren't going to say anything," she continued ignoring his sarcastic comment._

_"Did__ I say that?" __Feigning__ to remember the words he had spoken earlier that day._

_"You__ make it impossible for anyone to be nice to you. No wonder you had to join our group. Anyone who's actually suffered through the experience of going out with yo__u would absolutely know better."_

_At that moment his beeper went off, __"Gee__, I really wish we could continue your analysis on how pathetic I am. Unfortunatel__y, I have to meet some friends," he grinned at the humorless situation as he grabbed his coat off the __coat rack__ and headed outside._

_But Rory wasn't having this._

_"That's right, leave," she yelled after him once they were outside to the public eye, "I mean, why in the world __would you__ stay? It's not like you're an asset to the group. Of course not! You're only Romeo!" she __said __with bitter sarcasm._

_Whipping around to face her he practically got in her face__, "Don't start with me."_

_"I would be wasting my time if I started with you; you would just end it the second things got too hard to handle," she told him crossing her arms across her chest; she was doing her best shielding herself from the cool night and his cold eyes. _

_"What would you know?!" he practically screamed, "You wouldn't know the first thing about things getting 'too hard'. Your life is perfect," he saw that she was about to protest so he quickly continued, "You have the perfect family; a loving, caring mother, you have the perfect friends, the perfect boyfriend," he spat the last part, "Name one thing in your life that's 'too hard'," he challenged her. When she remained silent he smirked, "That's what I thought."_

_Once again he started to walk away, but her words stopped him, "You can cut __the__ act, Tristan."_

_Slowly he turned to face her, "What act, Rory," he asked her pinching the bridge of his nose._

_"The 'I'm__-__the__-__poor__-__little__-__rich__-__boy__-__who__-__has__-__everything__-__yet__-__at__-__the__-__same__-__time__-is-all-alone' act__," she told him unfazed._

_Deciding that she just wasn't getting it; that she was just too damn oblivious, he left it at that, "Goodnight, Rory."_

_With that said Tristan was finally able to walk away from her. He began to make his way towards his car and just as he reached it, Paris came out yelling._

_"__Where are you going? Where is he going? We're not finished! Hey, I'm the director here! __Tristan__"__ she frantically chased after him._

_"Tristan__, come back!" Bra__d helplessly called out for him as he scurried behind Paris._

I love you!

I hate you!

I can't get around you!

I breathe you,

I taste you!

I can't live without you!

I just can't take anymore

This life of solitude

I guess then I'm out that door

And now I'm done with you!

**END FLASHBACK**

"Tristan."

"Huh?"

"So?" Sam questioned.

"What was the question?" he asked completely lost.

"What's one thing you would change about your past," she repeated one more time for him.

Thinking of Rory and how he treated her, he answered, "I wouldn't have been such an ass."

"Why did you choose that?" she asked curiously.

He hesitated, "I don't know, maybe things could have turned out differently," he vaguely told her.

Not happy with his answer, Sam was about to push for more, but fortunately for Tristan, Finn interrupted.

"'Ello Mate," Finn cheerfully greeted.

"Hi Finn," Tristan returned the greeting with a silent sigh.

"How's it going Sam?" he turned his attention to the girl sitting besides Tristan.

"Not bad Finn," she smiled.

"Tristan," he turned back to him, "You wouldn't happen to know where my sex kitten is, would you?"

"Ah man!" Tristan cringed, "Do you have to refer to Paris as your 'sex kitten'?"

"Yes, why?"

"It's repulsing," Tristan simply stated.

"Maybe for you," the Aussie smirked, "But for me, it's erotic. Anyway, do you know where she is?"

"She should be at her dorm; I know her and Rory were having a Godfather movie marathon," Tristan informed him.

"Well you see, I went to their dorm and knocked on their door, but the only answer I got was a 'Nobody's home!'" Finn explained.

At that Tristan and Sam couldn't help but laugh.

Confused Finn asked, "What's so funny?"

"After knocking on the door, _someone_ from _inside_ the dorm said 'Nobody's home'," Sam repeated.

"Yes, so…oh!" the light bulb finally went off and then a scowl appeared on his face, "Rory."

A few moments after saying that name a female voice called out Finn's name. Turning towards the Dining Hall's entrance, he saw Rory and Paris making their way towards the group, laughing.

"Hi everyone," Rory greeted before turning her attention to Finn, "Why did you leave?" she asked as a laugh escaped her lips.

"You said no one was home," he mumbled quietly, almost embarrassed at himself for being so stupid.

"Oh Finny," Rory laughed, patting his shoulder.

"Come on Finn," Paris said intertwining her arm with his, "I'll make it up to you."

"That's what I like to hear!" Finn exclaimed as the couple made their way out of the Dining Hall.

"Just great," Rory muttered; she was once again not going to be able to go into her dorm.

"Well, I'll see you guys around," Rory said with a quick wave.

"Wait," Tristan said without thinking.

"Tristan," Sam discreetly scolded.

I feel, like you don't want me around

I guess I'll pack all my things

I guess ill see you around

It's all, been bottled up till now

As I walk out your door

All I can hear is the sound of

Always, always, always,

I just can't live without you!

Ignoring Sam, Tristan continued, "Why don't you come over to my place with us," he suggested, "We can talk and you and Sam can get to know each other better," he told her as he placed his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

Rory plastered on a smile and her voice full of sarcasm replied, "Oh but haven't you heard, she knows me so well," seeing the confusion on his face, she continued, "She says I'm a slut."

And without giving him or Sam the chance to respond, she turns on her heal and heads out.

Tristan is speechless. All he was able to do was stare at the girl sitting besides him; disbelievingly,

At all cost Sam avoided contact with her boyfriend's glaring eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me."

The blonde girl remained silent.

"Sam," with her name being said she raised her eyes and locked them with his, "Why would you say that?"

"I really don't want to talk about this now," she stated matter-of-factly before pushing herself away from the table and standing up.

Tristan was quick to follow as he grabbed her arm and spun her around so that she was facing him, "Why would you say that?" he repeated; his tone dropping an octave.

"Like it's not true," she rolled her eyes.

He laughed at her stupidity and at the humorless situation, "You don't even know her."

"Whatever, and besides how did you know that she was having the movie marathon? Hmm? I know that you had a thing for her," she said looking directly at him, "And maybe you still do," she quietly added.

"The past is in the past, Sam, and if you can't get over your insecurities, then you're wasting my time," he stated before walking away.

"Tristan!" she called out for him.

"Come find me when you get your act together," was the last thing he said to her before finally walking away.

I love you,

I hate you,

I can't get around you!

I breathe you,

I taste you,

I can't live without you!

I just can't take anymore

This life of solitude

I guess that I'm out the door

And now I'm done with you.

* * *

AN: Please review and let me know what you thought…I would really appreciate it!!! THANK YOU!

By the way the song featured in this chapter was "Always" by Saliva. Great song.


	7. Again?

AN: Thank you to all of those who reviewed, and to those that didn't I really am interested in knowing your thoughts…so don't be afraid to share them with me…PLEASE!!

Enjoy…hopefully I didn't disappoint, and if I did…let me know.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"It's good to see you Sweetie," she happily smiled as she pulled out of the embrace.

"It's good to see you too, mom," Tristan laughed as he casually leaned against the kitchen counter.

Although he had grown-up in this Hartford house, he couldn't help but feel awkward as he stood in it, especially now that a certain person was no longer there.

"How are you holding up?" Tristan asked; concerned.

Claire stopped busying herself with rearranging the flowers in the vase that were placed near where Tristan was leaning and looked at her son.

"No matter what he did and no matter what anyone says, your father was a good man," she told him with passion.

"Mom…" Tristan sighed; he didn't want to hear this speech again.

"I understand you two had your differences, but that man loved you," Claire continued with tears glistening in her eyes.

Tristan pushed himself off the counter and faced his mother, "I get it mom."

"Really? Because it doesn't seem like you do!" she snapped as a sob escaped her lips.

"What do you want me to do?" Tristan asked losing his patience, as he raised his voice and flared his arms, "He's dead; I can't exactly bring him back!" But as soon as the words left his lips, he instantly regretted them. Opening his arms, he enveloped his mother in a hug, "I'm sorry."

"I miss him so much, Tristan," she cried into his shirt.

"I know you do," sympathy filled his voice.

She pulled back just enough so that she could see his blue eyes, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything mom."

"Please, don't hate him," she practically begged.

With hesitation, he replied, "Only for you."

"Thank you honey," she sniffled with a weak smile as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

He'd be lying if he said that him and his father had the picture-perfect father-son relationship; they could barely tolerate being in the same room for more than ten minutes.



Robert was the typical society father; before he died from cardiac arrest. He worked hard for his family and in return all he wanted was for his son to take over the family business. But as everyone knew, Tristan Dugrey, was not your typical society son. He had plans of his own and none of them included the Dugrey law firm.

As soon as the older Dugrey realized that his son had no interest in the family business, once-so-ever, the problems between father and son began. Robert did all he could have to make Tristan see the light, but nothing worked. He went as far as sending him to military school in North Carolina "to get his act together". His plan backfired because after graduation, Tristan remained in North Carolina for college…until now that is.

He moved back to Connecticut for a reason, he himself, does not yet know.

All he knows at the moment is that he's at Yale, he's going to do his best to help his mother through this and that she's about to ask him something.

"So, tomorrow's Friday," she began slowly.

"Yes," he agreed with a smile, "And the day after that is Sunday," he joked lightening up the mood.

"You never change, do you?" she asked as a smile of her own played on her lips.

With a grin he replied, "Would you really want me to?"

"No," she confessed, "But anyways as I was saying, tomorrow I was invited …we were invited," she corrected herself, "to dinner at one of my friend's house; she's in the D.A.R with me."

"Mmhm," he urged for her to continue.

"Will you come?" she finally asked.

"Who's this friend of yours?"

"Emily Gilmore."

Emily Gilmore.

Gilmore.

Rory.

"Sure, why not," he said with a shrug.

"And who knows," the mother smirked, "her granddaughter might be there."

"Mom," Tristan groaned, "Did you forget about Sam?"

"I wish I could," Claire muttered.

"Mom," he playfully scolded, "I heard that."

"God forgive me, but that girl is awful!" she confessed not being able to hold it in any longer.



Tristan chuckled, "You don't even know her."

"I know enough; I don't like her," she said with finality.

"You're entitled to your opinion."

"Yes I am," she said with a nod of her head, "Besides it won't last long."

"Thanks mom," he said with sarcasm filling his voice.

"You still got a thing for the Gilmore girl," she explained.

"I do not--"

She cut him off, "You were too quick to agree to tomorrow's dinner after finding out who the host was," she said with another smirk.

He remained silent.

His silence satisfied her.

"Be there at seven tomorrow night, don't be late and dress nicely."

* * *

"Mom!" Rory whined into the phone.

"What?"

"You have to come!" she protested.

"No I don't," Lorelai argued.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

Lorelai chuckled with confidence, "I can keep this up all night, Sweetie."

"Mom, you have to go to dinner tonight."

"You keep saying that, yet I don't know why."

Rory sighed heavily into the phone, "Because grandma said one of her good friends was going to be joining us tonight and after I asked who, she got a bright sparkle in the corner of her eye and without answering me, she started yelling at the maid at how she shouldn't be putting nuts in the salad because you can't possible eat nuts with a fork, a spoon would be needed, but who eats salad with a spoon? Have you seen anyone it salad with a spoon--"

"Fine!" Lorelai gave-in; she had taught her daughter well.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Whatever…" the older Gilmore mumbled.

"I'll see you tonight. Wait for me outside if you get there first," she added as a side note.

"You owe me big time," she yelled and finally registering her daughters words said, "And when have I ever gotten there before you?"

"Good point…I'll wait for you outside. Love you!" Rory said before hanging up the phone and started getting ready.

* * *

"Why am I doing this again?" Lorelai asked her daughter as she stared directly at the big, oak door in front of her.

"Because you love me?" Rory weakly tried.

Looking at Rory she said, "I don't love you that much," and then turned towards the jeep.

"Mom," Rory said as she grabbed her arm and pulled back towards the door.

"Tonight's going to be hell."

"Maybe not," she told her mother as she tried looking on the bright side.

"You didn't see their faces last week, kid," Lorelai sadly looked at her daughter.

"Mom," Rory sympathetically said, "You didn't get Sherri pregnant, dad did; he ruined a good thing, not you."

"I know, it just sucks that--" Lorelai's confession was cut short by the door swinging open.

"Mrs. Gilmore was right," the maid stated amazed as she stared at the Gilmore girls.

"Excuse us?" Lorelai questioned confused.

"She told me to come and answer the door even thought the door bell didn't ring; she had a feeling someone was standing outside," the maid clarified.

"That's unbelievable," Rory too was amazed as her and Lorelai entered the foyer and handed their coats to the maid.

Lorelai chuckled, "What's unbelievable is that you're actually working for the psycho-freak," she told her.

"Rory, Lorelai!" Emily greeted them, "It's so nice of you to finally get here," she told them with a smile, but they both knew that was the 'evil smile'.

"Sorry, mom," Lorelai said with a roll of her eyes as she and Rory entered the seating area.

Upon entering, Rory was shocked to see Tristan sitting casually on one of the couches with who she assumed be his mother. She quickly wiped the shock from her face, but she couldn't help, but look at him. He sent her a wink along with his infamous, sexy smirk. It was now the younger Gilmore's turn to roll her eyes.

"I mean, I for one am use to waiting for you, but it's terribly rude of you to keep our guests waiting," Emily continued as she ignored Lorelai's 'apology.

"Sorry to have kept you two waiting," Lorelai sweetly smiled to Claire and Tristan. Mother and son could tell Lorelai was ready to rip Emily's head off.

"Don't worry about it," Claire sincerely said, "You must be Rory," she smiled as she turned towards her in her seat, "I've heard so much about you."

Blushing Rory replied, "My grandmother likes to talk."

Smirking Mrs. Dugrey told her, "Your grandmother isn't the only person who likes to talk about you."

"Not obvious at all mother," Tristan muttered to his mom, being that only she could hear him.

"Tristan, don't e rude," Claire told her son, "Aren't you going to say hello?"

"Hello," he said with a roll of his eyes. Eye rolls were a big thing tonight.

Lorelai smiled; this was going to be good, "Bible boy?"

"I guess," Tristan shrugged with a chuckle.

"Rory, you never told me the spawn of Satan was such a hottie!" Lorelai said as she looked at Rory.

"Lorelai!" Emily exclaimed appalled.

Tristan smiled, "Yeah, Mary, why didn't you tell your mother I was such a sexy hottie?"

"Watch your ego mister," Claire playfully swatted her son, "You wouldn't want to suffocate us now, would you?"

His smirk grew, "Of course not."

They all continued to sit around as Emily served their desired drinks. As Rory and Tristan sat across from each other, they couldn't help, but make eyes contact. He threw her another smirk and watched as she involuntarily blushed.

He then freely allowed his eyes to skim her body. The dress that she was wearing was definitely flattering her body; it hugged her in all the right places. But he had to avert his gaze because he could feel her mother's eyes on him and when he looked at her; she had a smirk on her face.

"So, Tristan, you're quiet," Lorelai teased, "Rory told me how much you liked to talk."

He shrugged, "I don't have much to say."

"Is that because Rory's not by herself?" she asked him.

Seeing the boy blush, Emily had to step in, "Lorelai, stop harassing the poor innocent boy," she told her as she took her seat.

"Ha!" Rory said, "'Innocent', that was a good one grandma."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tristan asked pretending to be offended.

"Oh please, Tristan," Claire laughed, "Don't act like that got you upset."

"I give up," he put his hands in the air, "There's no possible way that I can win in a room full of women."

"As long as you know," Rory said as she looked at him.

"Oh my God," Lorelai stated shocked.

"Reading in front of people is extremely rude, Lorelai," Emily told her after realizing that she was reading the paper that was on the coffee table.

"Shauna Christy shot her husband," Lorelai continued, not hearing her mother.

"What?" Both Emily and Claire said.

Rory and Tristan stared at each other confused; they were obviously missing something.

"Shauna Christy, you remember Shauna Christy," Lorelai looked at the two older women.

"Yes, I remember Shauna Christy," Emily stated.

"Such a lovely girl," Claire added.

Lorelai continued, "Well, apparently this lovely girl came home to find her husband giving the nanny a nice little bonus package. And they say good help is hard to find."

Claire couldn't believe it, "That's terrible."

"That's just gossip," Emily says with a wave of her hand.

"Gossip?" Lorelai questioned, "The man was shot thirty-five times. He looks like a sprinkler system."

"At least she had a husband to kill," Emily said as her eyes avoided Lorelai's.

"Well, this is nice," Lorelai sweetly smiled as she looked at the group of people around her. This was really nice.

"So, Tristan," Rory stepped in and changed the subject before things got out of hand, "how's life?'

"Not bad," he answered knowing what she was doing. He was able to sense that something was about to happen. "I can't technically complain," he told her as he looked at her.

And that's what he did; he just looked at her and realized that he wanted more. He wanted to be able to do more than just look at her. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to keep this up.

And tonight was the night that Tristan, once again, realized that he wanted her…still.

* * *

_He lay freely thrown on his couch in his apartment when a soft knocking on his door brought him to his feet._

_With no energy, he slowly swung the door open and once the visitor was revealed he stood there shocked._

"_Aren't you going to let me in?' she seductively smiled._

_He remained silent. All he did was get out of her way so she could enter._

_Getting over the shock of who was visiting him this late at night he finally spoke, "So what brings you here, Mary?"_

"_I'm sure you already know, Tristan," she smiled as she looked at him and then turned to find her way to his room._

"_Holy Jesus," he muttered to an empty room._

"_I think we'd have more fun tonight if you were in here," she yelled out to him._

_Taking that as his mark, he quickly made his way to his bedroom and shut the door behind him. He saw her lying comfortably on his bed. Smiling like a mad-man he advanced towards her onto the bed and settled on top of her. He slowly kissed her._

_He broke the kiss and slowly began unbuttoning her blouse; one button at a time. He then took it off of her showing her black lace bra. Tristan undid the bra from the front showing her breasts; rosy nipples standing straight waiting to be sucked and licked. He began kissing her again, never saying a word. But as he kissed her he felt on her breasts and she moaned in his mouth, making his cock a solid rock._

She undid the button on his jeans and pulled the jeans and the boxers down in legs as far as she could reach, he did the rest by wiggling them all the way down and off, freeing his dick. He stayed on top of her naked upper body and broke the kiss. He then slid the jean skirt and her matching black, lacey thongs down her long slender, smooth legs. The only piece of clothing remaining was his shirt, which he quickly disposed of.

_He then began sucking her tits; sensually he sucked on the left one swirling his tongue around it occasionally making her moan out loud. He gave the right one the same amount of attention._

_Deciding that she wanted more, she gently grabbed his member and guided it towards her waiting, slick, wet lips. Getting the picture, he slowly eased the tip of his cock to the opening of her pussy, but didn't slide it in all the way; he was teasing her._

"_Tristan…mmm, please…" she groaned shifting her hips around trying to get as much friction as she possibly could._

"_What, baby," he whispered in her ear, giving it a tug._

"_Tristan," she grunted as he slid his member up and down her slit; coating it with her juices._

"_All you have to do is tell me what you want," he let her know as he grinded into her._

_He was gonna make her say it._

_He was praying she would say it._

_"Ohh baby, give it to me please..." she begged._

_"Fuck yeah." He moaned, he slowly penetrated her with his cock. "Oh shit..." he panted. The feeling of that tight pussy around his cock felt incredible._

_Rory wasn't having this, he was going too slow. Putting her skills to use she maneuvered them so that she was now on top and he was at her mercy._

"_Girl on top; I knew you were a control freak," he smirked._

"_You know me so well," she purred as she rode between his legs._

_She bucked and bounced upon the swollen dick forcing it even deeper inside her hot heat. _

"_Fuck, Mary," he grunted as she rhythmically clenched her muscles around his rod. _

_He was close, he could feel it; the tingling feeling in his balls was getting stronger and as he watched her swivel her hips and grope her chest, he knew it was just a matter of time before they got off._

"_Feels good?" she asked in in a sultry tone as she slowly rose her hips and then slowly lowered herself back down on his cock._

"_So fuckin' good…" he growled._

_He gripped her hips tighter as he helped her slam down on him faster and harder._

"_Ugh," he was closer._

_So close._

_Right on the edge._

"_Oh Tristan!!"_

**THUD.**

He looked around in confusion.

Coming to the conclusion that he had fallen out of his bed and was now sitting on the floor in his bedroom…alone, he groaned out in frustration.

He brought his knees close to his chest and rested his elbows on them as his hands went to cover his face.

"Dammit!" he yelled out into an empty room, "Not again!"

Rory Gilmore was invading Tristan's dreams once again.

* * *

AN: Please let me know what you thought because I really need to know how I did. By the way, did you all notice how long this chapter was?? Lol…please review!


	8. Perfect Freakin Timing

**

* * *

******

Chapter 8

"_I wanna hold your hand, and say the words he never said,_

_I'll make you promises you can believe…"_

'If only it were that simple,' Tristan bitterly thought as he was driving in his car making his way from his apartment to Yale University. In other words, he was going to go see Rory.

"_Let me be the one, telling you it's alright,_

_Sharing the smiles and tears you cry,_

_Let me be the one, loving you when you're weak,_

_For all of the strength you need,_

_You can come to me."_

"You stupid fool," Tristan talked to the song, "You can't just go up to the girl and say 'Hey, we're perfect for each other, so let's be together', it doesn't work that way. Besides, what if the girl is so damn oblivious that if you do tell her, she still won't get it?! There's no hope. Maybe I'll be a punk like you and record my feelings on a CD and give it to her," he mocked the artist.

He eventually brought his rant to an end when he parked his car. He then made his way to Rory's dormitory. The entire way he was silently arguing with himself. Last nights dream meant nothing, he was just a horny boy who hadn't gotten any in a while…a long while. So he was going to go see Rory to confirm this.

Unfortunately, his confirmation was delayed as his "favorite" cousin cut his path.

Perfect freakin' timing.

"I hope you're not going where I think you're going," Logan said in a warningly tone.

"Now where would that be?" Tristan asked getting smart.

"To see Rory."

"Would that be a problem with you?" he asked his cousin another question.

"Why do you insist on seeing her?" he answered his question with a question.

Tristan let out a small chuckle as he realized something, "You feel threatened."

"Of you?" he said disbelievingly.

"Of course."

Logan smirked with a glint in his eyes, "Why would I be jealous of you when you have a girlfriend," he told his cousin, "Speaking of girlfriends, here comes yours now," he pointed behind Tristan.

Casually turning around, Tristan confirmed that Logan wasn't lying.

Perfect freakin' timing.

Sam timidly walked up to the two blond-haired boys.

"Well it was good talking to you cuz," Logan wickedly smiled as he gave a pat on Tristan's shoulder, "But I gotta go see _my girl_."

Tristan tightly clenched his teeth; Logan was baiting him. He shot daggers at his back as he walked away, he even went as far as praying that he would trip and fall on his stupid face.

But a female voice pulled him out of his childish thinking, "Hey, can we talk," she told him, "About you and me?"

He turned to look at her, "What's there to talk about?"

"Tristan don't be like that," she begged on the verge of tears.

"Be like what? You said you wanted to talk, so talk."

After a small moment of hesitation, she spoke, "I'm sorry, okay?"

"What are you sorry about?" Tristan challenged her.

"You've got to be kidding," she laughed at the humorless situation.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" he asked her pretending to be confused.

"Why does it feel like you don't want to be with me anymore?" she asked; sadness filling her voice and eyes.

And then it hit Tristan, he was hurting her. What he was doing in high school, he was doing now. Logan was right; he hadn't changed, he would be with a girl as he chased after the one he truly wanted. The only difference now was that when he hurt the girl he was with, he noticed and it affected him.

It sucked being a caring, sexy guy.

"It's not that I don't want to be with you; you're a great girl," he told her, "I just don't want to be with someone that doesn't trust me."

"I do trust you! It's just that jealousy--"

"No, Sam," he cut her off, "Not trusting someone and being jealous are two different things, and even though you might be jealous, I know that you don't trust me."

"I love you," she blurted out as a tear cascaded down her face.

Huh?

"I do," she continued once she noticed that he didn't know what to say back, "You're so different from all the other guys I've dated; cliché, I know, but it's true. I know I blind-sided you with this, so you don't have to say anything; I just needed for you to know. I need you to know that I'm serious about this, about us, and that I want it."

He really hated himself.

"Okay."

He hated himself even more now – 'okay'?

She smiled as she wiped away her tears, "okay then." Him saying 'okay' was better than him saying that it was over, "So what are your plans for today?" She asked trying to get rid of the awkwardness surrounding them.

'I was going to try and get Rory,' he thought, but instead said, "I was going to tag along with my cousin and Rory. You want to come?"

"Only if you want me to," she smiled up at him as she picked up her sunken heart at the mention of the brunette's name.

"I guess you're coming," he told her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Together, they both made their way to Rory's dorm.

As Tristan was about to knock on the door, it swung open revealing Rory wrapped up in Logan's arm.

"Oh, hi," she smiled at Tristan…and Sam as Logan just glared, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We just wanted to see if you two wanted to hang out."

Logan spoke first, "Actually, we were about--"

"To grab a bite to eat," Rory cut him off, "You two should join us."

"Sure," Sam spoke for the first time.

"Great let's go."

But before the group began to make its way to get food in their system; Tristan couldn't help but put his cousin on the spot.

"So, Rory, I see you took my cousin back, did you feel sorry for the poor sap?" he pretended as if the two together didn't affect him.

Rory smirked, "Not only that but…I'm just simply irresistible."

Simply Irresistible.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_She didn't know he would be in there; she just needed a quiet place to continue reading her book. But once she realized she intruded on him, she quickly apologized._

"_No problem," was his reply as he brought his attention back down to the black and white keys of the antique piano he was sitting at. As his fingers gently skimmed the keys, he heard her speak once again._

"_I'm sorry," she apologized once again, but this time her tone was concerned and caring._

"_About what?" he asked with a sigh; he wanted to be alone. He made a fool of himself outside and he didn't want to talk to anyone…especially Rory._

"_About you and Summer," she said taking a few steps into the room._

_He pressed down on a few keys, "I don't want to talk about Summer."_

"_Ok," she walked to the piano and placed her purse on top of it, "How'd you do on that biology test?"_

"_What?"_

"_The test. It was hard, wasn't it?"_

"_Yeah it was hard," he shook his head at the conversation._

"_I got a B," she continued with the conversation as she took the seat next to him._

_He chuckled at her oddness, "What are you doing?"_

_She smiled at him, "Why are you laughing at me?"_

"_You're odd…you know that?"_

"_Thank you," she gave him a cheeky smile._

"_You're welcome," a genuine smile graced his lips, "Listen, I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time for a while."_

"_Oh, it's okay," she told him. Receiving a pointed look from him, she went on, "Well, no, but you're sad…"_

"_Yeah, well, I'll get over it," he told her with a shrug._

"_Yes you will. You know why?"_

"_No, why?" he asked amused._

"_Because you're simply irresistible."_

_He smirked, "Am I now?"_

"_You can have any girl you want--"_

"_Now, that's where you're wrong, Gilmore," he was quick to protest._

"_No," she insisted, "You can. You have an affect over girls, Tris, and there are some that don't know how to handle it."_

_After the hidden confession, a thick, but comfortable silence settled around them in the piano room. Neither said a word, they both stared at each other, knowing what they wanted. Unknowingly the space between them got less and less until their lips—_

"_Rory? Are you in here?" they heard a girl's voice ask through the crack in the door. As soon as her voice was heard, Tristan pulled back and Rory stood up, "Rory here you are. Thank god I found you! I have a major problem."_

_Perfect freakin' timing._

"_What?" she barely asked, afraid that her voice would betray her._

"_Henry, the guy I've been dancing with?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Ok so he's really good in school, he's going to be a doctor – pediatrician to be exact, his parents are extremely involved in their local church. He himself helps out with Sunday school. He speaks Korean fluently, he respects his parents and he's also really, cute, very funny, and surprisingly interesting." _

"_Lane I'm sorry, but I'm totally failing to see the problem here," Rory told her_

_Putting his two sense in, Tristan added, "He really is a good guy."_

"_Who are you?" Land asked shocked. She was so wound up in her mini-life crisis that she hadn't realized the attractive blonde in the room, who moments earlier, was alone with her best friend._

"_Lane, this is Tristan. Tristan, Lane," Rory introduced the two._

"_Oh…" Lane gasped; this was Tristan, the _Tristan.

"_Oh?" Tristan asked curious about what she knows._

"_Yeah…oh. I mean whoa; Rory we got to go," she told her quickly as she remembered her crisis._

"_Does your friend know that she's a poet?" Tristan asked Rory with a chuckle; Lane's behavior amused him._

"_Probably – I'll see you in school on Monday?" she asked him as she grabbed her purse and stood by Lane._

"_Yeah."_

_The girls exchanged their goodbyes with the boy and on their way out he heard the Korean go frantic about how her parents would love Henry and how there would be dancing…initially followed by praying._

_He lightly laughed at the two girls; they had their quirks._

_His thought then went back to before Lane busted in on them._

_They were about to kiss._

_His lips were about to touch hers._

_Tristan Dugrey was about to kiss Rory._

_But then he remembered what she had said; he was irresistible._

_And in so many words she had let him know that to her, he was simply irresistible. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Obviously," Tristan told her, "If he came crawling back to you."

"Some can resist," she said, "But I guess he couldn't."

Logan was being put in a difficult situation; should he say something to preserve his ego or say something and risk the girl. But looking at his cousin's smug face, he couldn't help but say, "Don't flatter yourself, Ace, its just sex."

"Uh-oh," Sam said, she noticed the look on Rory's face just like Logan and Tristan did.

Logan quickly tried to amend what he said, "What I meant was--"

"No, what you meant was that it is just sex…and I agree," Rory cut him off.

"Ace--"

"What else can someone have with you? It's exactly like you said, it's just sex, that's all you're good for," Turning her attention to Tristan and Sam, Rory smiled and said, "I'm not so hungry anymore, maybe some other time." Focusing back on Logan, she told him, "I'll call you when I'm horny."

With that being said she closed the door, leaving the trio in the hall.

Seeing that his job here was done, Tristan 'lovingly' patted his cousin on the shoulder and said, "It must suck to be you right now, cuz," he hid his smirk from Sam, but made sure that Logan could see that he was pleased with his work, "I would invite you to have lunch with his, but I wouldn't want you to be the third wheel…so, I guess I'll see you around—Hopefully the rest of your day gets better," he told him as an after thought.

Logan continued to remain silent as the couple said their goodbyes to him. He watched them walk away and all he could do was think about how much he hated Tristan.

Payback was a bitch.

* * *

"Oh my goodness, I cannot believe what just happened," she stated shocked as she took a bite of her salad. The couple was seated outside at a Café in Hartford eating lunch.

"That makes two of us," Tristan replied after swallowing the burger he had taken a bite of.

"I'm not defending Rory or anything, but what Logan said was way out of line."

"I agree; when we were kids Logan never knew when to shut up, he had to feed his ego and pride no matter who he hurt."

"I actually felt bad for the girl."

"If I were to tell you something right now, you probably wouldn't believe me."

She smiled, intrigued, "What?"

"Rory isn't a slut, even though that's what she was made out to be today."

"I believe you," she said shocking Tristan. Seeing the look on his face she continued, "She doesn't seem like that type at all, she has a certain vibe to that screams that she's genuine," she tried to explain.

"I know what you mean," he inwardly smiled.

"But I think she handled herself fine."

"Yeah, she did, she…" he trailed off.

A lady with her hands full of shopping bags was making her way down the sidewalk and towards the Café.

"Tristan?" Sam called his name trying to get his attention.

"Oh no…"

"What?"

"Emily Gilmore."

Perfect freakin' timing.

"Who?'

"Rory's grandmother," he quickly said before she reached their table.

"Tristan," Emily brightly beamed upon reaching them, "What a pleasant surprise."

"Hello Emily, how are you doing today?" he asked with a charming smile.

"I'm doing well," she replied, "I just want to say that it was a pleasure to have you and your mother over for dinner last Friday."

"It was a pleasure to be there."

"And I must admit," she grinned, "I enjoyed seeing you and Rory interact; I felt the spark between the two of you. Oh! You two just looked so cute together!'

Tristan shifted uncomfortably in his seat, occasionally glancing at Sam, who was quietly looking down at her half-eaten salad.

"Who's this," she asked his, with a disgusted look, referring to Sam.

"This is Sam…my girlfriend."

There was a small pause before she said anything.

"Huh."

* * *

AN: Please Review.


	9. What's Your Name?

AN: I am so sorry that it has taken me forever to update this story. It's just that things have been hectic; I had prom and graduation, I've been getting ready for college…but anyways now that summer is here and I have some free time on my hands, here's the next installment. I hope you all enjoy and of course do not forget to review!!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Emily Gilmore is not a cold-hearted woman, she is simply a brutally, honest, out-spoken person. But unfortunately when she is too brutally honest, most people have come to the conclusion that, she is, in fact a cold-hearted woman.

"Rory, dear, you're overanalyzing this," Emily reasoned. She thought that sharing this piece of information with her daughter and granddaughter would spark a fun and interesting conversation between the three Gilmore girls at their weekly Friday night dinner.

"Over analyzing? This is not over analyzing," Rory argued, as she passionately held her fork in her hand and swung it around occasionally, "Over analyzing would be whether or not I should have the last slice of pizza in the box knowing that I have eaten eight already plus four donuts. I start to debate with myself on whether or not I should eat it because it might just be the one small slice that takes me over the edge with my head in the toilet throwing up the nine slices of pizza and the four donuts..."

"Gluttony is one of the seven deadly sins," Emily whispered to Lorelai.

"I guess pizza slice number nine is too," Lorelai whispers back.

Rory continued with her argument, "But me asking you why you would say what you said to Tristan and look at Sam the way you did, is not over-analyzing."

"Alright, well, I'm glad we cleared that up," Lorelai said trying to ease the tension and change the subject.

"I still don't see what I did wrong," Emily said without a care.

Rory shook her head. Turning to her mother, she said, "Now I now where you get your stubbornness from."

"And that's about it," Lorelai muttered to herself.

"What was that Lorelai?" Emily questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Without missing a beat, Lorelai said, "This chicken tastes good! It's got it!"

Skeptically, Emily replied, "I'm sure it does."

"Oh it does," Lorelai assured her before stuffing a piece in her mouth and smiling.

Rory wasn't done, "Don't change the subject, grandma."

Emily heavily sighed, "Oh for heaven's sake Rory, everything's fine; as kids today say 'it's all good in the hood'."

Lorelai dropped her knife and fork and stared at her mother in shock, "Mom."

"Yes?'

"Never. Ever. Will. You. Repeat. That."

"Bottom line Grandma," Rory continued, "Next time you see Tristan, don't mention me."

"Fine," Emily shrugged.

"Good," Rory nodded as she stabbed a piece of chicken with her fork and plopped it into her mouth, "Mm, mom you were right, this chicken does have it."

"I told you," Lorelai replied with a mouth full of chicken.

"What does the chicken have?" Emily wondered.

"We don't know, but it has it," Lorelai told her.

The Gilmore girls continued to enjoy their chicken. They were eating the rest of their meal in silence until Emily spoke once again.

"So Lorelai, never again?" Emily curiously asked referring to her comment about it all being good in the hood.

"Never again."

* * *

"Aw mom! Come on," Tristan sighed; he couldn't believe his ears.

Stifling her laughter, Mrs. Dugrey recomposed herself, "I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

As soon as those words came out of his mouth, his mother burst out laughing once again.

"Mom, it's not that funny," he tried to argue.



"You have to admit that it's kind of funny," she told him as she wiped away a lone tear from her laughter.

"My mother ladies and gentlemen," Tristan announced to his apartment, "The cold-hearted woman."

"After what you just told me, you now know that that title belongs to Emily," his mother countered with a smile.

"You should have been there mom, you should have seen Sam's face; even you would have felt bad for her."

"Maybe," Mrs. Dugrey reasoned, "But that wouldn't change how I really feel about her; she's not good enough for you."

"Not this again," Tristan said, dramatically rolling his eyes.

"I won't lecture you again," his mother assured, "but you need to realize, soon, that you're not with the right person."

That's where Claire ended her words of wisdom as she gave her son a kiss on the cheek and went back to cleaning his kitchen counter.

"I hate it when you're right," Tristan muttered under his breath as he began walking past her and towards his refrigerator.

"I know, Sweetie," Claire replied as he was next to her, "But I love it," she finished with a smile.

* * *

"I've got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine--"

"Finn."

"Yes?" The Aussie perked up.

"Is your singing necessary?" the blonde asked his friend a bit irritated.

"Yes."

"Well I don't think it is so shut your mouth," Logan replied in his usual bad mood.

Standing up for himself in a childish way, Finn told him, "Well I think it is," without missing another beat, Finn continued singing Natasha Beddingfield's latest single, "I've got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine…"

"Is that all you know?" Logan asked with a hint of a smile visible on his lips.

"Um…well, you see…yes," he reluctantly admitted.

The blonde sighed, "Then do us all a favor and look up the damn lyrics because if all I'm going to be hearing is how your stupid pockets are full of sunshine, I might have to strangle you."

"Point taken."

Without another word, Finn hopped off his position on Logan's kitchen counter and practically skipped to where Logan's laptop was located.

After a few moments of silence, from his position on the couch, Logan hesitantly asked, "So…have you uh, has…have you talked, did…have--"

"Just spit it out, mate," Finn told him with a roll of his eyes.

"Have you talked to her?" he finally asked; a bit too fast.

"Who?" The Australian slyly asked.

"Rory," he was definitely annoyed.

With a shrug, Finn replied, "Yeah."

Logan tried to patiently wait to hear more.

He continued to wait.

But Finn was taking too long or was just dense.

"So?!"

"So what?"

"What did she say?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yup."

"Yup?"

"Alright now, that has got to stop. I always wanted a twin; we would say that same thing _at the same time_. Right now you're being a parrot not a twin, and I'm not a big fan of exotic birds because I believe that I'm exotic enough."

Logan got annoyed, "Well if you just told me what I wanted to know without me having to ask-"

"And what exactly is it that your little heart desires to know?" Finn sarcastically cocked an eyebrow as he continued to search for his lyrics.

"How is she? What has she been up? Has she said anything about me?" Logan asked so fast that he had doubts that Finn understood him.

Without missing a beat, Finn replied, "Good. Stuff. None of your business."

"None of my business?'

"You heard right,' Finn told him unfazed.

"Finn," Logan smiled; his friend was a funny character.

"Logan," the Aussie's eyes were still glued to the computer screen.

"Seriously, has she said anything about me?"

"Like I said before…none of your business."

"But-"

Before the blonde could continue his complaining, Finn cut him off, "Listen mate, I love you, but you and Reporter Girl are both my friends--"

"But I was your friend first," he didn't care that he sounded like a five year old.

"And," he ignored Logan's outburst and continued with what he was saying, "I'm not gonna be a messenger slash spy."

"But--"

"But nothing," Finn sternly said, "If you want to know any bit of information about Rory Gilmore, you will have to go to the source itself: Rory Gilmore."

Logan huffed and crossed his arms across his chest and let out a sigh of frustration and annoyance; Australians were stubborn.

"I found them!" Finn exclaimed once he finally found the lyrics he was looking for.

"Good for you," Logan mumbled.

"Aw, let me cheer you up buddy ol'pal" the Australian cheerfully said.

Without further ado, Finn began singing "Pocket Full of Sunshine" at the top of his lungs.

Luckily for Logan the Australian's singing skills came to a stop when someone knocked at his door.

Getting up from his comfortable position on his couch he sauntered over to the door and peeped through the peep hole and almost had a panic attack, "Finn! Shut that damn music off!'

"What crawled in your pants and bit you?" he asked his distraught friend as he quickly did as he was told.

"It's her," was all he said.

"Good, don't give me any more information, because I'm psychic," sarcasm was now dripping from his voice.

"Rory," Logan said as he once again looked through the peep hole, "It's Rory, and she's here."

"Okay," Finn didn't see what the problem was.

"Get out," he told him as if it were obvious.

"Unless you want me to jump five stories you're gonna have to open the door," Finn said amused; Logan was freaking out because there was a girl at his door.

"Right, right," he looked like an idiot. "Okay here's the plan--"

"Are you serious? Just open the damn door."

"Shut up – I'm gonna go back on the couch and act casual, while you answer the door."

"What's the point of that?"

"So it won't seem like I'm too excited to see her when I open the door; I can't look desperate," Logan told him in a 'duh' tone.

"You're ridiculously crazy," was all Finn said as he made his way to the front door and was about to open it until his psychotic friend told his to wait, "What now?"

"I'm not ready," he told him before throwing himself on the couch and sprawling himself out on it, "Okay, go ahead, I'm ready."

"God help us all," Finn muttered to himself.

'Casually' he opened the door, "Reporter Girl, how's it been?"

"Hey Finn. Not bad, how've you been?" she greeted him with a hug.

"Not bad, not bad – I found the lyrics to that song I was singing so whenever you're ready…"

"I'll let you know when I'm ready to be entertained," Rory laughed.

"Who was at the door Finn?" Logan's voice sounded throughout the apartment.

Finn rolled his eyes; he had some stupid friends, "It's Gilmore."

"Rory?" Logan asked.

"The one and only," she spoke up.

"Hey, what have you been up to?" he asked making conversation.

"Not much, you?'

"Not much."

The Australian had to interrupt, "Well it was nice seeing you, Rory. Logan I'll talk to you later," he told him, but then on a side note added, "You should see a doctor about your amnesia," with a smirk he was out the door as his friend's eyes threw daggers at him.

Logan broke the awkward silence, "So why you here?"

"What? I can't drop by to say hello?" Rory innocently said.

"After what you said to me I assumed that--"

"What have I told you about assuming," she smiled as she took a few steps closer to him.

"You…you, uh-"

She stopped his stammering by placing her lips on his.

He didn't ask any questions, he just deepened the kiss. His hungry lips and seeking tongue attacked hers as they both stumbled towards his bedroom and onto his bed.

Within minutes their clothes were discarded and forgotten on the floor.

Without wasting any more time he slipped a finger in and tested her; she was hot and dripping 

wet and that's all it took to make him even harder.

He coated the tip of his shaft with her juices and in one swift, quick, hard move he slammed into making her cry out in pleasure. He repeated the process once, twice, three more times before keeping a steady pace.

"Oh God," the words escaped her lips in a moan.

Logan kept his eyes on her as he sped up his pumping.

"Yes, harder," she breathed out.

She was close; he could feel it and he didn't waste any time.

He pounded in and out of her so fast and so hard that within seconds he had them both over the edge as he called out her name.

"Mm, Tristan," she sighed.

Logan froze above her.

She must have felt him stiffen because she slowly and carefully allowed her eyes to drift open, and when she did she was met with a pair of brown ones that were filled with confusion, anger, and most of all…hurt.

* * *

AN: Please review. I would really appreciate it. Hopefully people are still interested in this story. I hate that it took me so long to update.


	10. In Conclusion

**Chapter 10**

AN: Thank you all for your positive reviews…they made all so HAPPY!! So hopefully you all enjoy this next installment…you might even see the "old Tristan" come out from hiding…lol. Enjoy!

* * *

"Oh Rory," Paris sadly shook her head at her friend. People sometimes did stupid things, and what Rory did was most definitely stupid.

"I know, Paris, I know," Rory held her head in her hands, "it's just that that stupid idiot was on my mind for some ridiculous reason--"

"He always was at the wrong place at the wrong time," Paris quickly stuck in.

"Paris, now is not the time for jokes…you should have seen Logan's face," Rory told her with sadness in her eyes.

"I don't want to sound like a bitch," Paris began, "because I'm not…but I feel that in a way it serves Huntzberger right."

"I just feel so weird…it was an awkward situation and the things he was saying to me didn't make the matter any better."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Mm, Tristan," she sighed._

_Logan froze above her._

_She must have felt him stiffen because she slowly and carefully allowed her eyes to drift open, and when she did she was met with a pair of brown ones that were filled with confusion, anger, and most of all…hurt._

"_Logan…I--"Rory hesitantly began to explain, but she knew that there was no use in trying. The damage was done._

"_Don't bother," he told her straight out as he slipped out of her and removed himself from the bed. He didn't even bother to look at her._

_As her body was exposed to the cold air, she quickly covered herself up with the sheet that was tousled beside her body._

"_It didn't mean anything--" It sounded so stupid as soon as it left her mouth._

"_You and I both know that that's bullshit," he angrily told her as he zipped up his jeans._

"_Logan--"_

"_You were thinking of _him_," he spat the last word, "while you were fucking me," he yelled at her in an incredulous tone._

"_Logan, I don't know what to say," she said to him as she looked up at him with her big eyes._

_He laughed at the humorless situation, "You don't have to say anything, you just have to have the decency to remember who your sleeping with. I mean I know your just starting off, but by now you should be capable enough to remember a simple name," he practically bit her head off._

"_I never knew you were sensitive," she mocked him as she got out of bed and put her clothes on in a hurry. She wasn't even the least bit offended that he had basically called her a whore._

"_Me sensitive?" he laughed._

"_I mean," she continued as she pulled her shirt over her head, "If I knew that you wouldn't be able to handle the 'no-strings' thing, I would have never suggested it…"_

"_You're funny, Gilmore," he told her, "But I think its time for your next appointment so make sure you wash up before you start pleasing the next guy on your list."_

_Rory remained silent because she didn't want to say anything that she would later regret._

"_But I don't think you'll be doing anything with Tristan," Logan said with a smirk, "Because he has a girlfriend and you wouldn't want to be the other woman…again."_

_That was a low blow, even for Logan._

"_I can't believe you actually took it that far," she shook her head at him, "And I can't understand why you would even mention Tristan in the first place. I was actually feeling bad, but after my realization--"_

_He had the nerve to cut her off, "What did you just realize?"_

_Rory smiled as she grabbed her purse and made her way to the front door._

"_What did you just realize?" Logan repeated with a hint of curiosity and nervousness mixed into his voice._

"_I realized that I truly was wasting my time with you," she told him with a satisfied smiled._

"_Aw, Ace, are you trying to hurt my feelings?" He said feigning hurt._

_Rory continued to smile, "You're threatened by Tristan."_

_With that simple statement, Logan's face fell._

"_I want Tristan; you realized that piece of information before me and that scared you," there was no stopping her now, "you can't stand the thought of Tristan having me--"_

"_You really are naïve," he chuckled, "Why would he want you when he has Sam? Think about it. If he 'wanted you', as you would say, he would have left Sam by now, but as I recall, he's still fucking her, not you."_

"_Not for long."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Are you serious?!" Paris shrieked.

Rory slowly nodded.

"Rory!"

"What?" she innocently smiled a shy smile as she tried to hide it behind her big coffee cup.

"You basically told Logan thanks for the quickie, but I'm upgrading," Paris flared her arms in shock.

"I did not," she told her friend with a wave of her hand.

"You're trading the Corolla in for a Lexus."

"It is not that big of a difference between the two of them; Logan's at least a Mercedes and Tristan is a Ferrari--"

"That's not _that_ big of a difference at all," Paris sarcastically said with a roll of her eyes.

"When did we start comparing guys to cars?"

"I don't know - But back to the story, so what are you gonna do with your newly acquired knowledge?" Paris asked referring to Rory realizing that she likes Tristan.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I guess I'm just gonna let time take its course and see where that takes me, and as for Logan, I'm sure it won't be the last time I talk to him."

* * *

"Sam? You home?" Tristan tentatively asked as he slowly pushed open the door to her dorm room; he hadn't spoken to her since they had there encounter with Emily.

"Sam? don't you mean Rory?" she came emerging from her room.

He had to resist rolling his eyes, "Last time I checked this was your dorm room and besides, that lady is crazy, she didn't know what she was talking about," he tried to reason.

"You went on a date with her!"

"Come on," he couldn't help it, he had to roll his eyes, "I hardly call what I went to 'a date'. I was in a room with Emily, my mother, Ms. Gilmore--"

"I think you're forgetting someone," she interrupted him with an attitude.

"Well you cut me off," he replied, matching her attitude, "What does it matter if Rory was there?"

"Of course it matters, Tristan, you have a thing for her!"

"I do not--"

"Yes you do!" Sam cried out.

"Are you that insecure?"

"I'm not insecure, you're just stupid; you don't even notice that you don't want me anymore, you want Rory," she told him with sad eyes, but a speck of anger was seen in them.

Tristan remained silent.

"I'm right, Tristan, and you know it."

"You're wrong," he told her, trying to convince her, but mostly himself.

"You can actually stand here, in front of me, and tell me you have no feelings towards that girl?" Sam challenged him; in the last few seconds she had acquired courage and strength to talk back to Tristan.

He avoided the question, "I used to."

"What?" he definitely knew how to confuse a girl.

"I used to have feelings for her," he clarified, "Back in high school."

"And now you don't," she told him in a tone that clearly said that she didn't believe him.

"Listen," he sighed, "Me and Rory, we have a history, and our history is complicated--"

"I really don't want to go down memory lane with you," Sam cut him off with a snidely way.

"Good for you, but if you really want to make this thing between us work, I suggest you listen to what I have to say because if I have to go through this bullshit one more time, I don't know if I'll be able to keep my cool," he warned her.

Sam remaining silent allowed Tristan to continue, "Rory hated me, but she was always there if I needed to talk, for some reason she was the only person I could trust to talk to; she always knew what to say. I guess it helped that when I told her something from my life, she would always tell me something from hers.

"We were from two different worlds. I was from the one where if you had money you had power, but Rory…her and her mom ran away from that world, so to them having money meant having problems," he told her, "they enjoyed the simple life--"

"I'm still not seeing the bigger picture," Sam told him impatiently.

Tristan wasn't going to have this anymore; she was frustrating him, "Here I am trying to explain something to you so that maybe you can stop being so fucking jealous, but I realize that it's a waste of time because you're a lost cause…you will never be able to understand what kind of relationship me and Rory have."

He needed to leave her place before he said anything else that he would come to regret. Not even bothering to give her one last look, he was out of her dorm, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Why is it so damn difficult for me to talk to you?" she asked him as she joined him on the bleachers after school._

"_Because you love me," he told her with a smile that didn't reach his eyes…and she noticed._

"_What's wrong?" she asked with no warning._

"_What are you talking about?" he asked avoiding answering her question._

"_Something's wrong," was all she said._

"_You're mental."_

"_And you're in denial."_

"_You're right," he nodded his head in agreement._

"_I know."_

"_I'm denying my true feelings for you…I love you," he said in a joking manner, but secretly wished it wasn't ._

"_True words are spoken in jest," she told him playfully._

"_So what's up?" he asked hoping that she wouldn't catch his attempt at a change in subject._

"_Nice try mister," she was to smart, "But I do believe I asked what was the matter."_

"_And I do believe that before you asked me that you also said that it was 'so damn difficult for you to talk to me."_

"_So?"_

"_Why?"_

"_You're changing the subject again, but for now I will let it pass," she told him, "so what was the question?" she asked losing track of the conversation._

"_Why am I so damn difficult to talk to?" he repeated._

"_Oh right!" she smiled, "Just because you are."_

"_You're ridiculous," he laughed at her._

"_I needed an opening line to start a conversation with you," she explained._

"_You could have just said 'hey' or 'how's it going'," he told her._

"_But that's boring," she told him with a wave of her hand. After letting a few seconds pass by, Rory became serious, "So what's wrong Tristan?"_

_He deeply inhaled letting out a heavy sigh, this girl just didn't give up, "What makes you think something is wrong?"_

"_Nothing, I just know."_

"_At the moment nothing is wrong, but it can become wrong," he told her._

"_What is it Tristan?"_

"_It's nothing serious, I'm just about to fail history," he casually told her as if it really was no big deal, but they both knew that it was. If his grades significantly dropped, they knew very well that his father would have something bad up his sleeve._

"_Tristan!" she yelled at him. She saw him flinch, but didn't dare lower her voice, "how is you failing History not a big deal?"_

"_It's not--"_

"_Yes it is," she argued, "What were you thinking?"_

"_Actually, I wasn't…that class is just too boring," he joked, but Rory wasn't laughing._

"_Come on," she told him as she stood up and began walking towards the schools parking lot._

"_Where are we going?" he asked following her._

"_You're taking me home."_

_Tristan was relieved, "So the lecture is over?"_

_Rory openly laughed at him, "You wish; we're both going back to my place so that I can catch you up on the notes and help you study for tomorrow's test."_

"_Rory," he whined._

"_No whining," she ordered as he unlocked his car with the remote._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Tristan was brought out of his thoughts by a feminine hand waving in his face. After realizing who the hand belonged to he smiled, "Hey."

"What were you just thinking about?" she asked as she took the seat in front of him at the table the was located outside the coffee shop.

"Me nearly failing History sophomore year," he replied with a smile.

"I still can't believe you almost did that," she chuckled.

"I did it on purpose," he joked, "it was my genius plan to spend time with you; I knew that you would help me out."

"Wow were you pathetic," she smiled.

The couple continued to talk about old high school memories; their day's troubles were put to the side as they enjoyed each other's company. They didn't bother hiding the fact that, together, they were having a good time.

Meanwhile, from across the street stood what looked like two lonely souls. Logan and Sam were separately walking down the street in opposite direction and amazingly, spotting Rory and Tristan's together brought them to stop in front of the coffee shop.

Now as they stood side by side, they hopelessly looked at the devastating scene that was taking place in front of them.

* * *

AN: Good? Bad? Let me know by reviewing.


	11. Telling Secrets

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"It really is a shame that your mother couldn't make it tonight," Emily told her granddaughter as the two of them took a seat in the sitting area; they had just finished eating their Friday night dinner.

"Yeah, she's been swamped at the Inn," Rory wouldn't say that she was uncomfortable, but it was a bit weird that it was just her and her grandma at the dinner; her mom was at work and grandpa was away on business.

"Your mom always was a hard worker," Emily said.

Was that a compliment? Did Emily Gilmore just say something nice about her daughter, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore?

Something was up and Rory had a feeling that it wasn't good.

"So grandma--" Rory began to strike up a conversation, but the doorbell ringing cut her off.

"I wonder who that could be?" Emily innocently said, "Maybe your mom was able to get out of work."

"I doubt it," Rory muttered to herself.

The visitor then entered the sitting area.

"Claire!" Emily exclaimed, "What a pleasant surprise."

"Surprise my ass," Rory mumbled to herself.

Luckily the two older ladies didn't hear her or she would have had to pull a Lorelai and quickly come up with a word that rhythms with ass.

"Hello Claire," Rory politely greeted.

"Rory, dear, it's so nice to see you," Claire said as she took a seat across from Rory, "So how's Yale?"

Small talk sucked.

"It's not bad, you know…school's school," she told her. What else was she suppose to say?

"So how's your grandson enjoying Yale?" Emily asked; she just had to mention Tristan.

"Oh he's enjoying it alright," Claire smirked.

Now Rory knew where he got it from; that damn smirk.

"He's a very nice young man," Emily smiled that stupid smile. It was the smile that she used when she was trying to make a point, "Don't you think so, Rory?"

"He's okay," Rory played with her hands uncomfortably.

"Emily don't embarrass the girl," Claire playfully scolded the older Gilmore.

"I'm not embarrassing her," Emily said, "Am I embarrassing you, Rory?" she asked.

"You asking her is probably embarrassing her even more," Claire stated.

"I hardly--" Emily began.

"I'm not embarrassed," Rory ended the bickering between the two older women.

"Good…well -- Oh!" Claire exclaimed all of a sudden.

"What?" Emily curiously asked.

"Speaking of Tristan…"Claire began, even though any topic of Tristan had been dropped, "He and Sam are caput!"

"No," Emily couldn't believe it.

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"Yes!" Claire was so happy.

"Rory, you know what this means, don't you?" Emily tells her.

"Uh-oh," she mutters under her breath.

"This is the perfect opportunity for you to make your move," her grandmother says in all seriousness; she was ridiculous.

"Um…I don't have any moves," she was beginning to become uncomfortable.

"Sure you do!"

"No… I don't."

"Rory, dear, don't be silly," Emily began, "A young woman like yourself can easily get any man that her heart desires--"

"Unless her heart doesn't desire Tristan," Claire cut her off.

"It's not that--" Rory tried to explain, but Emily cut her off.

"You want him!"

"Grandma!"

"It's okay if you do," Claire nicely said.

"I don't want to be rude, but I don't feel comfortable discussing my love life--" Once again Rory was talking and once again her grandmother wouldn't let her finish what she had to say.

"You don't have a love life; we're trying to give you one."

Getting annoyed, Rory stood up and faced her grandmother, "Well stop trying." Turning to Claire she smiled and said, "It was nice seeing you."

Without another word Rory was out the front door and making her way back to her dormitory.

Emily smiled uneasily, "She's lived with her mother for too long."

Claire didn't comment on what Emily had just said, instead she says, "She's perfect for Tristan."

* * *

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Rory, stop lying to mommy."

"I cannot tell a lie," Rory told her mother into the phone.

"I cannot believe her.""Mom, you should be used to her sneaky tactics by now," Rory stretched her legs on the couch.

"I know, but they never seize to amaze me…"

"Claire was nice about it, but grandma, she was just…grandma," Rory didn't know a better word to describe the older Gilmore girl.

"She's always just 'grandma'."

Ding Dong.

"Hold on mom, someone's at the door," Rory told her mom.

"Maybe it's a male stripper."

"You didn't send one again did you?"

"I never--"

"Yes you did."

"Maybe."

"Come in," Rory said to the person outside her door. The door opened and in comes Tristan, "Hey,' she greets him.

He sees that she's on the phone and doesn't want to interrupt so he quietly waves.

"Who is it?" a nosey Lorelai asks.

"Tristan," she tells her.

"Tell him I said hi."

"My mom says hi," she tells him.

"Tell her I say hi," he says as he lifts Rory's legs off the couch and takes a seat, he then lowers her legs on to his lap.

"He says hi," Rory was now a messenger.

"Tell him I said he's sexy," Lorelai giggled.

"Mom."

"Tell him," she ordered.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Rory."

She turns to Tristan, "My mom says your sexy."

Tristan smirked, "Thank you."

Rory talked into the phone, "Okay this is getting disturbing so I'm going to hang up now."

"But it was just getting interesting," Lorelai whined.

"Good bye mother."

"Good bye daughter."

"So I guess your mom is doing good," Tristan smiled once she hung up the phone.

"She's good alright."

An awkward silence settled around them.

"I'm sorry," he busted out saying.

"It's not your fault…" she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"She's my mother; I just feel like I should," he explained.

"It was mostly my grandmother doing the damage."

He nodded his head in understanding, "So, you hungry?"

"Am I ever not hungry?" Rory answered his question with a question.

"Right," he slightly felt stupid, "let's go."

Removing her legs from his lap they got up off the couch and made their way out of the dormitories.

"Chinese?" she asks.

"Sure."

* * *

"Please tell me you're kidding," he says as he clutches his sides; they were beginning to hurt because he was laughing so much.

"I'm serious; she tackled the poor clown," she smiled.

He could barely breathe he was laughing so hard, "Just because he couldn't make you a giraffe out of balloons?"

"And because he called her Mrs. Gilmore," Rory explained, as she stuffed a piece if general's chicken into her mouth.

"Your mom is crazy."

"She would take that as a compliment."

"I have to see your mom in her element."

"You would love her--"

A couple at the entrance of the restaurant caught her eye making her lose her train of thought.

Following her eyes, Tristan saw what she was looking at; Sam and Logan had walked in in each other's arms looking very friendly…too friendly.

"Huh," Tristan says as he turns and faces Rory, "That's weird."

"It's also kind of funny," she tells him.

Rory then notices that the couple spots them and now they're making their way towards their table.

"Hey, look who we have here," Logan says with fake enthusiasm.

"Well if it isn't Logan and Sam," Tristan smirks, "Such a lovely couple; how are you two doing?"

"Not bad, not bad," Logan tells him.

"That's good to hear. Did you guys want to join us or something?" Tristan asked.

"Nope, we just wanted to say hi," Logan says as he wraps and arm around Sam's waist.

"How about you say it so we can get on with out lives," Tristan smirks, keeping his cool.

"Oh…actually," now it was Logan's turn to smirk, "I wanted to give you a piece of advice. I suggest you put Rory to bed as soon as possible--"

"I suggest you leave," Tristan cut him off; he didn't like where he was going with the conversation.

"I'm serious; I thought I was doing a hell of a job, but I come to find out she wants you not me--"

"Logan," Tristan was seconds away from killing his cousin.

"Logan, stop it," Rory spoke for the first time since the two made their way to their table.

Logan wasn't hearing it, he continued, "We were having…you know…sex, and at the end when we came I called her name and guess whose name she called," Logan said pretending to put suspense into the story, "You would think mine, but instead she called out yours. Yup, she called out your name," he told Tristan.

"I think you've said enough," Tristan said standing up. Once he saw Rory's face turn a deep red and then lowering her head in embarrassment he knew that he had heard enough.

"What? I don't get a thank you for giving you this valuable piece of information?" Logan was now just being an asshole.

"I told you she wanted you," Sam told Tristan.

"And I'm telling you to shut the hell up," Tristan was beginning to lose his cool.

Standing up, Rory goes over to Tristan and gently pushes him out of Logan's face, "Come on Tris, let's go."

Throwing some money on the table he pays the bill, he then takes Rory's hand and allows her to take him away, but before he does, he gets in Logan's face one more time and dangerously tells him, "Now it's your turn to stay the fuck away from her."

Without giving the couple a second look he gets next to Rory and together, they make their way out of the Chinese restaurant.

* * *

AN: So? Let me know what you think!


	12. Knock Before Entering

**Chapter 12**

"So then what happened?" Finn asked from his position on the couch next to Paris. Rory was retelling the previous night's events to the couple. The couple was comfortably seated side-by-side on the couch in the girl's common room in their dorm. They resembled psychiatrists. By the questions they were asking and by the facial expression they were making, people would believe that they truly were professional psychiatrists.

"We then walked out the restaurant to his car and he drove me back here," Rory told them as she was curled up in the love seat with a bucket of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"Did you guys talk at all?" Paris questioned.

"No."

"And why not?" Finn asked.

"I was too humiliated to even look at him, how was I suppose to talk to him?" Rory answered his question with a question of her own.

"So _he _didn't even try to talk to you?" Paris asked disbelievingly.

"He did…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

_The ride back to Rory's dorm was absolutely silent. Rory didn't want to say anything and Tristan didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to think._

_Was it true what Logan said? It had to be because Rory didn't deny it and the look of pure embarrassment should confirm that he wasn't lying._

_So if she did call out his name, it meant that she was thinking about him. She was thinking about him sexually. She was thinking about being with him. _

_Tristan tried not to get ahead of himself; he remained silent._

_But once they arrived at their destination and the car was parked and shut off, Tristan had to say something._

"_Rory."_

"_Yeah?" she quietly says looking at her hands that were resting nervously on her lap._

"_You alright?"_

"_I'm fine," she answers still not looking at him._

"_Baby look at me," he didn't mean to say 'baby' it just slipped. She looked so helpless that he just wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her. And when she finally did look at him, he wished that she never had, "You can't let Logan get to you like this."_

"_Tristan--"_

"_I mean, so what if you said my name? We look similar, anyone could mix us up," he told her trying to lighten up the mood._

_Rory turned away from him and opened the door and got out of the car. Shutting the door she bent down and talked through the pulled down window, "Thanks for the ride Tristan, but I just really want to go home and sleep."_

_He didn't bother hiding the disappointment on his face, "Okay, but promise me you'll call me."_

"_I promise," she said with a small smile._

_She then turned around and disappeared into the dormitories._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Rory!" Paris practically yelled.

"Ah, Kitten," Finn held his ears in pain.

"Oh suck it up," Paris told him before refocusing on Rory, "The boy was trying to talk to you and you just slammed the door in his face."

"I was completely humiliated--"

"Do you have any idea what he's thinking right now after finding out you want him?" she rhetorically asked her, "He finds out that you said _his _name while you were sleeping with Logan; that boy was given hope and you just shut the door on it."

Finn rolled his eyes, "Don't you think your being a little over dramatic?"

"Yeah," Rory agreed.

"Tristan wants you, Rory, he always has and I will bet my life that he always will--"

"No he doesn't," Rory cuts her off.

"Yes he does," Paris and Finn say together.

"You guys are annoying when you get together," Rory tells them.

"You have to talk to him," Paris tells him.

"But--"

"But nothing. Go talk to him," she tells her, showing no sign of backing down.

"Ugh! Fine!" Rory gives up.

She gets off the loveseat and makes her way to the bathroom to freshen up.

"Those two have it bad," Paris tells Finn.

"I agree, Doll," Finn says; he's such an ass kisser.

"Good," she says before she hungrily attacks his lips with his.

"I love it when you're rough," he growls against her lips.

* * *

He heard a soft timid knock at his door and he just knew that it was Rory. Quickly getting off his ass he went to his front door and swung it open revealing a nervous looking Rory.

"Hi," she shyly says.

"Mary," he playfully teases.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course," he says as he gets out of the way so that she has room to walk into his apartment, "So what brings you here?" he says, even though he knows the reason.

"Like you don't know," Rory tells him as she turns and faces him.

"Well I do know," he sheepishly says, "But I can't just jump in and say 'so you were thinking about me while you were sleeping with Logan?'"

"You just did," she smiled a small smile as a blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Aw, Mary, don't be embarrassed," he told her with a smirk, "It's every girls dream to sleep with me."

Rory's jaw dropped, "I can't believe you just said that."

Uh-oh.

"Rory--"

"You think this is funny," she cut him off, slightly annoyed, "Here I am completely humiliated and you're making jokes--"

Tristan chuckled, "Chill Mary, I'm not making jokes. I'm just trying to show you that it's no big deal."

"Well it is to me, Tristan!" And as if she realizes something she lightly laughs, "I can't believe I actually thought you had changed," she looks straight in his eyes.

He didn't think it was actually possible to feel so much pain from such a simple sentence. He had changed; for the better, and if Rory didn't see that, what the hell was he doing with her?

"That's bullshit and you know it," he raised his voice; she offended him.

"I don't think it is--"

"I mean we've _both_ changed," he told her snidely, "me for the better and you for the worse."

"Stop it."

"No, I'm serious," his sarcasm was getting to her, "you go from being the sweet, innocent Mary who blushed whenever a guy _glanced_ at her to a girl who's in a no-strings relationship with the biggest playboy on campus even though she likes those stupid strings--"

"Enough," she was on the verge of tears.

"Never again will you tell me that I have not changed because God knows I have," he didn't know when to shut up, "So don't come here just because you made a fool of your self when you were fucking that wannabe me--"

"I'm leaving," she was fed up; she turned around and went to his front door.

"Good, go run back to Logan, if you're lucky he'll feel bad and take you back," he said after her.

"Go to hell."

"I'll see you there," he threw at her before she slammed the door behind herself.

* * *

"Don't hold to anger, hurt or pain. They steal your energy and keep you from love," Paris wisely told Tristan as she barged into his apartment without knocking.

"Is that what your shrink tells you?" he says being a smart ass from his sprawled out position on the couch. "Nope," she says as she roughly throws his legs off the couch and sits down beside him, "Leo Buscaglia wrote it."

"Huh."

"Yup."

"What do you want, Paris?" he cut to the chase.

"You're an asshole," she flat-out tells him.

"So you want an asshole?" he twisted her words.

"She came here to talk to you about last night--"

"And then completely attacked me--"

Paris wouldn't be Paris if she didn't cut people off, "Since when would what she said offend you – Oh."

It dawned on her.

"What?"

"I can't believe this."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh how the mighty have truly fallen."

"If you don't start making some kind of sense, I'm gonna have to kick you out."

"You love her – I mean I knew you liked her, but I just realized that you _love_ her--"

"No I don't," he said defensively.

"Don't get defensive, your little secret it safe with me," she smirked.

Tristan sighed out of annoyance, "Is there a reason why you came here?"

"Yes, but now the reason has changed," she told him as she go off the couch and stood in from of him with her arms crossed in front of her chest, "You have to get your ass off this couch and go to her. You have to talk to her, and I mean really talk to her, like you used to before you got your stupid ass shipped off to military school. And trust me when I say Rory, didn't mean what she said, she was just hurt and embarrassed. So stop moping around and get her back. I'll be at Finn's so I won't be in the way. Work wisely."

She didn't even give Tristan the opportunity to reply because she was out the door.

"Good ol'Paris," Tristan muttered to himself.

* * *

He waited for her to answer, but she never did. He just figured she was being her usual stubborn self.

Instead, he just took the liberty of walking into her dorm.

"Hello? Rory?" he called out.

There was no answer, but he heard faint shuffling coming from her room.

"I get you're mad at me and you have a right, but you can't avoid me forever," he said as he stood in front of her bedroom door, "Rory, can you please just talk to me?"

He turned the knob and pushed the door open and almost fell to his knees.

On Rory's bed was Rory trying to cover her naked body from view and Logan with a smirk plastered on to his face.

"Sorry to interrupt," he nearly choked out, "I guess he did feel bad for you," he said looking at her with his hurt eyes. "Continue."

Slowly shutting the door he made his way out of her dorm room…and her life.

* * *

AN: Review! Is there any hope for these two? Review!


	13. Realizations

AN: I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I'm a college freshman and that's kind of taken over, but never fear I am still here! I know that was a bit corning, but, whatever…Anyways here's the next installment and just let me know what you think.

* * *

**Chapter13**

He never thought that this could ever happen to him. He knew that he wasn't immune to feeling pain, but he never thought that he could actually feel as if he was being brutally murdered.

Bring sprawled out on his hard wood floor, he believed that it was more comfortable than his couch or bed at the moment; he processed once again the previous days event. This entire fiasco started two days ago at that stupid Chinese restaurant.

Rory and Tristan were actually enjoying their dinner together. They were talking about the olden days and how Lorelai tackled a poor innocent clown. But then their good time was ruined when the couple spotted Tristan's cousin entering the restaurant with Tristan's ex-girlfriend in tow.

And when Tristan realized that Logan was making his way to them with a smirk, he knew that he was up to something.

Out of nowhere Logan then drops a bomb saying that while he and Rory were having sex, she called out Tristan's name. Even though this piece of information did, in fact, make Tristan happy, after he looked at Rory, he felt so bad that he wanted to kill his cousin.

Unfortunately, telling Rory's secret wasn't the worse thing that Logan had done, but Tristan's going to process that piece of information later.

Anyways, that same night when Tristan tried to talk to Rory, she avoids his questions and tells him that she just wants to go to sleep. And then the next day she shows up at his door wanting to talk. The talk goes horribly wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong.

She shows up, he makes some small stupid joke and she goes all psychotic on him. And then she has the nerve to tell him that he hasn't changed. And that was a low blow.

So after she leaves, he's moping around on his couch and in barges Paris. She tells him to stop being stupid and to go talk to her. As usual, he listens to Paris because in all honesty he's kind of worried about what she would do if he won't listen to her. But anyway, that's besides the point.

He gets off his pathetic ass and goes to Rory's dorm and after he knocks and she doesn't respond, Tristan just figures that she is just being the usual, stubborn Gilmore girl.

But he wishes that he didn't go into her room yesterday because when he did he saw Rory and Logan doing the dirty deed. Now that was when he really wanted to kill his cousin, but he didn't because he figured that Rory wouldn't like that very much and he actually cared about Rory, even if she was killing him.

He wished he could turn back time and not listen to Paris—

Paris.

This was all her fault.

If she had minded her own business, he would never have walked in on Rory and Logan doing it.

And yet, he couldn't believe that Rory would have ever done what she did.

He shot up off the floor and was on his way to Paris's dorm room even if there was a possibility of Rory being there. All he knew was that that he was definitely not going to be nice. Not nice at all.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

"I never knew that you hated the people that you were friends with," was the first thing he said when she swung her front door open.

"_Tristan," she stated, shocked, "What are you doing here?"_

"_I just wanted to know who you were lying to because I know that you were lying to one of us," he answered her question._

"_What are you talking about?" she asks crossing her arms over her chest. She knew exactly what he was talking about._

"_Me or Dean. Were you lying to me or Dean?"_

"_Tristan, I--"_

"_Because I thought we were actually friends," he cut her off, "But I guess now you hate your friends? I don't know I'm just a little confused."_

"_Why don't you come inside and we can talk about this," she suggested. She wanted to explain herself to him even though whatever she was going to say, wasn't going to matter._

"_There's nothing to talk about, Gilmore," he cynically smiled, "I mean, you made it very clear to the entire school that you love him and that you hate me."_

"_I don't--"_

"_Don't sweat it, Mary," he said trying to make it seem as if the words that she had spoken earlier that day hadn't affected him, "Here are your books," he handed them to her and turned to walk away. As he was making his way to his car, he remembered something, "Oh, by the way, inside one of those books are the two tickets to P.J. Harvey. Seeing as how you like her so much I just figured I'd be a good friend and get them so that we could go together. But seeing a show the circumstances have changed, it only makes sense to bring your boyfriend," he ended with a sardonic smile, "Have a good summer."_

_She helplessly watched as he once again turned away from her and made his way to his Porsche._

_She couldn't help but feel as if she had made a big mistake._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

* * *

He stood at her front door, knocking on it with a constant steady knock.

"Who the hell--" Paris almost yelled as she roughly swung the front door open, but as soon as she realized that it was Tristan, she stopped mid-sentence, "Oh."

"Yeah, it's me," he said barging in.

"What are you doing here?" she asked a bit nervously; Rory must be there.

"It must be because I'm here to see one of the people who live at this dorm and since I'm currently not on speaking terms with the brunette, I must be here to see you."

"Why?"

"I need to talk to you," he tells her and then he sees Rory walk out from her bedroom.

"So talk," Paris challenges him.

"I can't talk right now," he says looking away from Rory.

"Is it because I'm here?" Rory asks annoyed.

"Obviously, if I told Paris that I needed to talk to her and then after seeing you I tell her that I can't," he wasn't going to try and hold or be nice to her. He figured that if she truly believed that he hadn't changed, then he wasn't going to treat her as if he had.

"Real mature, Tristan," Rory says rolling her eyes.

"You should be the last person to talk about being mature," he told her.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"According to you, I may not be mature, but at least I have some common sense."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

Tristan innocently shrugs, "If the show fits…"

"Oh no you did not just call me stupid," Rory said offended.

"Oh yes I did," Tristan challenged her.

"Oh my goodness," Paris mumbles to herself.

"Why are you even here?" Rory asks him confused as to why she was even having this conversation with him.

"See, you are stupid," he tells her, "I already said that I was here to talk to Paris."

"So talk to her," she practically yells at him.

"I can't! You're here!" he yells at her.

"Fine! I'll leave!" this turned into a yelling match.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" she made her way to her front door.

"Good!" he watched her open the door.

"Bye!" she yelled before slamming the poor door.

"God riddance!" he yelled at her through the shut door.

"You two are ridiculous," Paris said breaking the silence.

"She's ridiculous!" he yelled flinging his arm to the direction of the recently slammed door.

"Whoa boy, there's no need to yell; she's not here," Paris told him.

"Oh, right, sorry," he muttered, lowering his voice.

"So, you said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes."

"Okay…"

"Right," after his sparring match with Rory, he had almost forgotten the reason why he wanted to talk to Paris, "This is all your fault!" he said, once again raising his voice.

"What's my fault?" Paris questioned, keeping calm.

"This, me and Rory."

"Right, it's my fault that you two have so much sexual tension built up," she sarcastically replies.

"If you hadn't told me to get off my ass and go talk to her, I would never had walked in on the two of them," he tells her, ignoring her comment about built up sexual tension.

"Well, if you hadn't told her to run back to Logan, maybe she wouldn't have," Paris said, matching his accusing tone.

"Oh no you don't, you do no get to blame this on me because I already blamed this on you first," he said sounding like a complete kid, "Besides how the hell was I suppose to know that she was actually going to run back to Logan?"

"Tristan."

"What?"

"What really caused this?"

"You."

"Besides me," she rolled her eyes.

"Logan," he blamed his stupid cousin.

"Before Logan," Paris clarified.

"I don't know."

"Yes you do."

"I made some stupid joke and she goes and accuses me that I haven't changed, that I'm basically the same asshole from high school."

"You know that that's not true, so why let it bother you so much?"

"Because whatever comes out of that girls mouth, means something," he confesses.

"I hate to say this, but you're going to have to tell her that."

"Right, I'm gonna go up to her and say 'Rory, I'm mad at you because you hurt my feelings' what kind of man reveals his feelings?"

"The kind that wants to get the girl," Paris easily answers.

Tristan remained silent for a minute, thinking about Paris's words, "Why do you always have to be right?"

"That's easy," she replied, "It's because I'm perfect."

"And people say that I have a big head," he smiled at his friend.

Paris smiled and walked with him to the front door, "Hang in there, Tristan, because in the end you'll have her."

"I hope you're right," he tells her as he opens the door and steps out.

"I'm always right," she told him in all seriousness, "Good luck."

"Thanks."

* * *

He blinks once.

Twice.

Three times.

Is she really there? Was she really leaning against the wall across from his apartment?

He blinks just one more time just to make sure that she's still standing there. And once he's a hundred percent sure that she's really there, he begins to make his way towards her.

She senses him and faces him. She notices that he's about to open his mouth to say something so she quickly says, "Shut up."

"I--"

He tries to protest, but she's too quick and determined to say whatever it is that's on her mind, "Just be quiet so that I can say what it is that I need to say."

He raised his hands, promising that he wouldn't utter a word.

"Okay," she started nervously as she slowly pulled out two small pieces of paper from her back pocket; they resembled tickets, "Do you remember these?" she asked him.

Of course he remembered those tickets, "P.J. Harvey."

"When you first asked me to go, you thought she was a guy, remember?" she asked smiling at the memory.

"Yeah, I felt so stupid when you told me that 'he' was a she."

Rory's smile faded and she, once again, became serious, "I should have gone with you to that concert and when you came to my house, I shouldn't have let you leave the way you did.

"I should have told you that I didn't hate you. It's just that with you I felt so at ease. Yet I never knew what was going to happen and that excited me and we were only friends.

"And when Dean wanted me back I wanted to feel the safety and the security that I felt when I was with him, but when I got him back and I lost you, I realized that that wasn't worth it--"

"Rory," he had to stop her; she was pouring herself out to him, and this whole mess wasn't her fault.

She ignored him and continued, "I never went to the concert and I kept the tickets to remind me of one of the biggest mistakes that I've ever made," tears were forming in her eyes.

"And I don't want to not fix this between us. So I'm going to start by apologizing. I'm sorry that I said that you haven't changed because you're right; God knows that you have changed and so do I. I noticed the difference in you when we were still in high school--"

"Rory--"

"And I'm really sorry about what I did with Logan and you're right, I did change. You changed for the better and I changed for the worse. I have no idea why I would ever do the no-strings relationship with someone, when I actually like those stupid strings. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm really…really sorry. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me? Can we start over?" she asked him with hopeful eyes.

"I can't."

* * *

AN: Please review and let me know what you think.


	14. The Start of Something Kind of New

AN: I am so sorry for making you guys wait so long…I am so, so, so, so, so, sorry. I am truly, madly, deeply sorry! Please forgive me! Listen, if you forgive me, leave me a review! Lol!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"I can't."

It dawned on her. What the hell was she doing? He didn't want her. Maybe he did before, but he doesn't anymore. She felt like such an idiot.

She quickly blinked away any tears that were forming and faked a smile, "Oh…I understand – I have to go," she said before awkwardly making her way past him.

Before she had the chance to walk away from him, he gently got a hold of her arm and pulled her to him, "I can't," he repeated with a small smile, "let you take all the blame."

Rory let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding.

"Do you want to come inside, so we can talk about this?" he asked, not moving away from her; he was enjoying her close proximity.

"Yeah," she said, barely above a whisper, with a nod.

Unfortunately, he would now have to remove his hold on her so that he could dig into his pocket to retrieve his keys. After he did that he stepped in front of his door and unlocked it. He took Rory's hand she followed him as they walked into his apartment.

It seemed as if Tristan had another visitor waiting for him, but this one was waiting inside his apartment.

"Tristan, hi, we need to talk…" the visitor trailed off; she was taken off guard by Rory.

Tristan stopped in his tracks, his blood was beginning to boil, "Sam, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I still had the key you gave me – I just figured I would wait inside to talk to you--" Sam explained before she was cut off.

"Give me the key," he practically ordered.

Sam did as she was told, she walked up to the couple and dropped the key into his waiting hand, "Can we please just talk?" she didn't care if she sounded as if she was begging.

"We have nothing to talk about," he coldly told her before turning to Rory, "I'm sorry about this, I didn't know she was going to be here."

Rory smiled a small smile, "Listen, I think you better talk to her and--"

"No," he quickly cut her off; he didn't want to take the chance in losing Rory, "I want nothing to do with her. I want to talk to you; _we_ need to talk."

"Us talking is pointless if you don't talk to her first," Rory told him.

He remained silent; she had a point.

"Come find me when you're done," she told him before placing a kiss on his cheek.

He smiled, completely missing Sam's shattering heart.

After Rory was gone, he turned and faced Sam, "You said you wanted to talk," he stood in the middle of his apartment with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"It'd be a waste of time," she told him sadly, "You love her."

"I never stopped," he confessed.

"So what was I?" she asked as she let her tears freely fall.

"Listen, I admit that I was being selfish when I was with you, but I never meant to be."

"Huh, you could have fooled me," she sniffed as she replied with sarcasm.

"Sam--"

"Did you ever have feelings for me?" she cut him off.

"You were a nice girl and I liked you, but probably not in the way that you wanted me to."

"I can't believe I ever wasted my time with you," she said with anger as she made her way past him.

He roughly grabs her arm, anger flashing in his own eyes, "Don't you dare turn this on me. I wasn't the one fooling around with Jake behind my back."

Sam yanks her arm out of his tight hold, paling slightly, "How did you…"

"How did I know?" he rhetorically asked, "When someone's being a slut, news tends to travel fast."

"Why didn't you say anything--"

"You weren't worth it and you never will be," he coldly replies. He walked to his front door and holds it open, "Get out."

Once again, she does as she is told.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Rory's pacing and the conversation that she was having with herself about what could possibly be happening between Sam and Tristan were interrupted with the knocking at her door.

Thinking that it was Tristan she quickly made her way over to her front door and swung it open, "That was fast."

"What was fast," Logan asked.

"You're not Tristan," she stated, clearly disappointed.

"No, I'm better," Logan replied with a smug smile as he made his way into her dorm without permission.

"Not quite," she mumbles under her breath.

"What was that?" he asks and he turns and faces her.

She shuts her door and crosses her arms across her chest, "Why exactly are you here?"

He smirks, "isn't it obvious?" He then takes a few steps towards her, but he as does so, she takes a few steps back from him, "What's wrong?" he asks confused.

"I thought we talked about this?"

"No--"

"Yes, we did," she cuts him off, "I told you that it was a mistake." Them sleeping together was a mistake.

"Which one? The first or second time?" he was mocking her.

"I suggest you leave, now," she didn't want to deal with him anymore. In fact, she didn't want him anymore.

"Oh, but I just got here," he made no move to leave, "So where's Tristan?"

"Why do you ask?"

"He is my cousin, I can't ask you where my cousin is?"

"Maybe you should call him and find out for yourself."

"Nah, I don't feel like talking to him."

Rory remained silent.

"So, how have you been?" Logan continued with the casual, yet awkward conversation.

Rory sighed, "Logan, what is it exactly that you want?"

"I don't want you seeing Tristan," he told her straight up.

Rory chuckled at the humorless statement, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm serious."

"You shouldn't be. How dare you tell me who I can and cannot be with?"

"Well I've realized that I want you."

"So let me get this straight," Rory told him, as she tried to process every piece of information, "You want me stop seeing Tristan because you have suddenly realized that you want me?"

"Basically."

"I'm sorry Logan, but it doesn't work that way."

"We can make it work," he stepped closer to her, "I want this, I want you, and I want to make us work."

"I don't," she bluntly said, "not anymore."

"But you did? And now you don't because of him," him being angry was an understatemenr.

"I guess I never stopped thinking about him--"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," the anger in him was rising even more. The thought of him losing the girl that he wanted to Tristan made his blood boil uncontrollably. "You can't be serious."

"I am."

"He doesn't deserve you!" Logan had lost his patience.

"Logan--"

"He didn't deserve you back then and he sure as hell doesn't deserve you now."

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Hi…um Tristan," she said trying to get his attention, but unfortunately he was a tad bit occupied._

_Seeing as how she couldn't verbally get his attention, maybe she should try something physical._

_Before she started poking him on the shoulder, repeatedly, she stared; she couldn't help it. It was like a car accident where you just couldn't turn away._

_She watched as he carefully pressed his body into hers and having the row of lockers behind her made it easier and more erotic to do so. She watched as he gingerly cupped her face with her hands wishing that it were her face that he was tenderly caressing…whoa. Now would be the perfect time to start poking him._

_She got her pointer finger ready and began the poking to his upper arm. _

_He broke the kiss and turned to face the intruder, noticing that it was Rory, his stomach turned to knots, but he didn't show it._

"_Mary," he smirked, "What do I owe for being poked by your delicate finger."_

"_I, um…was actually wondering if I can ask you for a favor," she nervously and shyly told him._

_Turning to the girl that he was currently pressed against he said, "Katie--"_

"_Kathy," the girl corrected him._

"_Right, Kathy. This was fun, but my other duties call."_

"_Call me when you're off duty," Kathy said before placing a kiss on his lips. She got out of his hold and swayed her way to the exit of the school._

_Tristan kept his eyes on her for two seconds before turning to face Rory._

"_Now that you have my undivided attention, how can I be of service?" he said with an air of arrogance._

"_Well, you see, it's Friday and I had not plans for tonight and I didn't want to be alone…" she trailed off; she found entertainment in teasing him._

"_And…"he said licking his lips_

"_I was wondering, actually, I was hoping if you would keep me company tonight," she said looking at him through her lashes._

"_I would," he started, "but we both know that you always have plans for Friday; your Friday night dinners. So what's the real reason for you numbing my arm from your relentless stabbing finger?" he asked as he rubbed the soar spot on his shoulder._

"_Ah suck it up," she told him, "Be a man, rub some dirt in it."_

_He chuckled, "Have you been watching She's The Man…again?"  
_

"_That's a possibility…" she trailed off._

"_So what can I do for you, Miss Gilmore," he asked her with all seriousness._

"_Can you give me a ride home? I kind of, sort of missed my bus."_

_Pretending to be shocked he replied, "Wait, are you actually asking me for a ride? I have to drag you to my car to have you accept my offers and now here you are; you interrupted me with Katie--"_

"_Kathy," she corrected him._

"_You interrupted me with Kathy and now you're asking me for a ride?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Come on," he smiled as he draped an arm over her shoulders._

_Together they began to make their way out of Chilton and towards the parking lot where his Porsche was parked._

_Trying to make conversation, Rory asked, "So you and Kathy?"_

"_Yeah," he said nonchalantly._

"_Is it serious?"_

_Tristan smirked, "Are you jealous?"_

_Rory laughed out loud, "You don't even know her name."_

"_Touché," he broadly smiled as he reached his car. _

_As he was holding the passenger side door open for Rory, she said, "I just think you can do better."_

_His smile fell and mood turned serious, "I don't think I can."_

_Rory gave him a small smile, "Don't sell yourself short, Bible boy," she told him before getting into the car._

_He shut the door for her and stared at her for a few seconds before snapping out of it and making his way to the driver's side._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

* * *

"He did deserve me back then, I was just too stubborn or too scared to realize it," Rory defended him.

"You're pathetic," he looked at her disbelievingly, as he made his way to the door and opened it.

"Yet you're the one who is basically begging to have me back."

"Is he really?" Tristan interrupted their conversation as he came into view. He walked past Logan and stood by Rory, "weren't you the one who told me to never beg for a girl's attention?"

"I can't believe I ever wasted my time," Logan told her.

"Really? Because I can't believe I ever gave you the time," Rory told him.

He gave the couple one last look before leaving them and slamming the door behind himself.

"Do you think he was mad?" Tristan rhetorically asked her with a chuckle as he went and wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

"Possibly, but I don't care. Do you?" Rory smiled up at him; their faces were slowly inching closer.

"Nope," their lips were only millimeters away.

"Good," she closed the gap by fusing her lips to his.

This was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.


	15. Fun Filled Night

**Chapter 15**

"So, do you want the good news first, or the bad news?" was the first thing Lorelai asked as soon as Rory answered her cell phone.

"Good morning to you too, lovely mother of mine," Rory sarcastically replied after paying the coffee cart guy for her cup of delicious coffee.

"Don't you get snippy with me young lady," Lorelai retorted, "You are so totally not allowed to get snippy with me."

"The bad news," Rory said rolling her eyes; her mother could be such a drama queen at times.

"Mom knows about you and Tristan," Lorelai stated.

Wincing, Rory asked, "What's the good news?"

"She's inviting him to Friday night dinner," Rory could practically hear her mother smirking.

"How is that good news?"

"It's payback for not telling me about you and Bible boy finally getting it on," she told her daughter, "When she called me this morning, I had to lie to her and reassure her that I knew about my daughter and the Devil's spawn uniting. Rory, you know how much I hate lying."

"No, you love lying."

"Correction, I love joking. Joking and lying are two completely different things. Don't get them confused; look them up in the dictionary."

"Whatever--"

"I still can't believe Emily Post found out before me!"

"I'm sorry; I guess Tristan must have told his mom and she told grandma," Rory explained.

"Well I like Tristan, he's a better offspring than you. He at least notifies his mother when he has gotten together with his high school sweetheart."

"We were not high school sweethearts," Rory defended as she was slowly making her way back to her dorm.

"Yes you were!"

"Nuh-uh."

"Yuh-huh!"

"Mom."

"Daughter," Lorelai said in a British accent, "Anyways I bet she already called your new boy toy and has invited him," Lorelai said getting back on track.

"That's not possible, we just officially got together last night," Rory argued, "She would at least wait until next Friday. She wouldn't invite him to tomorrow's dinner, would she?"

"Oh she would most definitely would."

"No."

"I bet you twenty dollars that within five minutes of hanging up with me, she will call you to congratulate you and tell you of tomorrow night's events."

"Fine, you're on. I could use the money."

"Okay, peace out, home fry," Lorelai said.

"Bye."

After hanging up with her mother, Rory had arrived at her dorm. She unlocks the door and steps in. As soon as she does, she nearly has a heart attack.

"Grandma!"

"Hello, Rory dear. How are you doing?" Emily beamed up off the couch.

Rory was stunned and speechless.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say how happy I am to hear about you and Tristan! You two will have babies that will give that Gerber baby a run for its money – I'm here to tell you that I have invited your boyfriend," she pauses to let the word 'boyfriend' float around the room, "for dinner tomorrow night, so do not be late. I already warned your mother."

Rory couldn't even get a word in.

"Alright, toodles! Emily began to make her way to the door, "A Gilmore and a Dugrey, holy moly!"

Emily had happily seen herself out.

Rory slowly came out of her state of shock.

She pulled out her cell phone and called her evil mother.

"Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking," she answered the phone.

"Technically I don't owe you anything because she didn't call," Rory cut to the chase, "So you owe me twenty dollars."

Lorelia's jaw dropped, "You mean--"

"Yup – she was at my dorm, just relaxing on the couch. This entire place now smells like a rich older woman – I need some Febreze…"

"I can't believe that she was there. She must be really thrilled that you two are together--"

"You thing?! She went as far as telling me that our babies were going to give the Gerber baby a run for its money. The Gerber baby!"

"At the moment it sucks to be you, kiddo," Lorelai said with some sympathy, but then evilly added, "So, when's the wedding?"

"Not funny," she tells her and then gets back to the problem at hand, "Don't you dare be late tomorrow night and don't go in without me!" Rory frantically ordered.

"Aye aye Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"See you tomorrow," with that said she hung up.

"Tomorrow night should be very entertaining," Lorelai said out loud to no one in particular.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Rory had missed her bus and Tristan was kind enough to give her a lift to her Friday night dinner._

"_They can't be that bad," Tristan tried to reason as he listened to Rory tell him about her Friday night dinners with her grandparents._

"_They're not bad, bad, they can just sometimes be annoyed, but luckily my mom is there so it's not agonizingly painful," she told him as he pulled into the Gilmore's driveway._

"_Well you're a strong girl, you'll get through it," he said with a smile trying to cheer her up._

_Rory looked at the house, "I guess I should go in…" she trailed off, "Oh. My. God."_

"_What?"_

"_Please don't tell me that's who I think it is," Rory was horrified._

"_That would be your grandmother making her way towards us," he told her with a smirk._

"_I swear, it's like she has a sixth sense or something," she told him looking at him, "Quick, get out of here as quick as possible--"_

"_Too late---Mrs. Gilmore," he greeted Rory's grandmother through the pulled down window, "How are you doing on this fine day?"_

_Rory couldn't help, but roll her eyes. Noticing this, Tristan gave her a nudge with his elbow._

_"I'm doing fine, Tristan," Emily answered with a bright smile, "I must say, it's a pleasure to see you here, with Rory, together," she hinted at something._

"_It's a pleasure to be with her," he replied smoothly._

"_Oh! You must come in for dinner."_

"_I would love to--"_

"_Excellent," Emily beamed as Rory panicked._

"_But," he continued, "I wouldn't want to impose."_

"_Nonsense," she said with a wave of her hand, "You wouldn't be imposing, so you two can just take your time coming in," Emily tells the two as she walks away from the car and back into the house._

"_I am so sorry," Rory sincerely said as she looked at him, "But I did tell you to make a run for it."  
_

"_It's no big deal Rory," Tristan chuckled, "Come on," he said as he turned off the engine._

_Together, Rory and Tristan made their way up to the house._

"_If you weren't so damn nice, you could have escaped this thing," Rory told him as they stood in front of the door._

_Tristan pretended to be hurt, "So you don't want me here?"_

"_I do--"_

"_I knew you wanted me," he smirked, "But try to keep your hands off me in front of your grandmother, I wouldn't want her to see you in a different light."_

"_If she does see me in a different light she would see me as a murderer not a horny teenager," Rory retorted._

"_Rory," Tristan acted shocked, "I know that you're not the closest person to your grandmother, but I can't let you kill her, at least not while I'm around. I wouldn't want to be a witness and have to betray you."_

"_You would betray me?" she asked him with her big blue eyes._

"_Never."_

"_Good."_

_He followed her inside with a big smile on his face._

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"It's so good to see the two of you together," Emily just couldn't get over the fact that Rory and Tristan were together.

"I know, what you mean mother," Lorelai said; she was going to have fun tonight, "Just picture this, her eyes with his hair…"

"I see it! So adorable!"

Rory sent her mother a glare, Lorelai just happily sipped at her martini.

"So…Tristan," Emily began, "how are you doing?"

"Not bad Emily," he replied with a polite smile.

"I bet he's doing _really_ good," Lorelai said.

With a knowing smile Emily asked, "What makes you say that?"

"The King of Chilton finally got his Mary," Lorelai nearly laughed out loud at the look on her daughter's face.

"You are dead," Rory mouth to her mother.

"Aww, look at wittle Twistan, he's blushing," Lorelai pointed out…literally.

"I hope your enjoying yourself now, Lorelai," Tristan told her with a small evil smile.

"Are you threatening me E.T.?" Lorelai quirked an eyebrow.

Feigning to be shocked he said, "I would never threat a beautiful woman such as yourself."

"Your boyfriend's flirting with me," Lorelai sang to Rory.

"I have walked into an episode of 'The Twilight Zone'," Rory said to herself, she then attempted to change the subject, "So grandma, where's grandpa."

"Away on business," she said hurriedly, "So do you two have any classes together?"

"Nope," Rory said annoyed, but then decided to try and torture her mother, "Hey grandma, did you know that mom has a new someone in her life?"

"Really?" Emily and Lorelai asked together.

"Yup, Kirk," Rory said.

Tristan almost spit out the soda that he was taking a sip from; his girlfriend had some crazy tactics.

"You mean that five year old stuck in a man's body?" Emily looked appalled.

Rory nodded her head in confirmation.

"Lorelai seriously, can't you find yourself someone like, I don't know, Tristan?"

"Sure," Lorelai sweetly smiled. She turned her attention to the blonde, "Hey Tristan, you have a brother lying around somewhere?"

"Nope, sorry," he laughed.

"Damn!" Lorelai cursed; she turned to her mother with a 'sad' smile, "Sorry mom."

"Lorelai, do you always have to make jokes?"

"There is no pleasing her," she whispered to the young couple.

"What was that?" Emily questioned.

"I'm starved, is dinner ready?" Lorelai said without missing a beat.

"It should be, let me go check," Emily said getting up from the couch and going into the kitchen.

As soon as Emily disappeared, Rory turned to her mother, "I cannot believe you!"

"What?" she innocently asked.

"You reminded me of your mother," Tristan said knowing that that would bother her.

Lorelai gasped, "Oh my god, you did not just say that."

"I call it like I see it," Tristan shrugged.

"You are so going on my list," Lorelai glared at him.

"The 'sexiest men alive' list?" Tristan questioned.

Lorelai scoffed, "You wish, Blondie."

"You're on my 'sexiest men alive' list," Rory told him with a coy smile.

"Am I number one?"

"Number twelve," Rory smiled.

Tristan scoffed, "You need to get your eyes check."

"You just dropped down two spots," Rory told him.

"Dinner is ready, the maid forgot to call us. She forgot!" Emily interrupted the younger generation.

The group stood up and made their way to the dining room.

"Keep your hands above the table at all times and your feet tucked nicely underneath your chair," Lorelai warned the duo, "No footsie."

"I can contain myself, Lorelai," Tristan assured her, "But I'm not sure if your daughter can do the same."

"You're right," Lorelai said, "I'm keeping an eye on you, missy," Lorelai pointed a finger to her daughter.

"You two are so annoying when you're together," Rory said walking away from them and taking her seat at the table.

Tristan and Lorelai looked at each other and then smiled, "Thank you," they said together.


	16. The Key

* * *

AN: Well guys it has been fun! This was my first story and it has finally come to an end. Enjoy and for the last time (for this story) review!!!

Chapter 16

**FLASHBACK**

"_Tristan," she answered her front door shocked, "What are you doing here?" she never thought he would be there, standing with both of his hands buried deep in his jean pockets and shoulders slumped._

"_Hey, Rory," he said quietly with a small sad smile._

"_What's wrong?" she asked worried; she hadn't spoken to him in weeks, "What happened?"_

"_Can we talk?" was all he said._

"_Yeah, sure," she said concerned. Stepping outside on her porch, she quietly shut the door behind her and followed Tristan as he went and took a seat on the porch steps, "Are you okay?"_

"_I think," he shook his head, "And if I'm not, I will be…eventually."_

_To Rory, he's not making any sense, which worries her even more, "Tristan," she places a gentle hand on his arm, "What are you talking about?"_

"_I'm sorry," he tells her completely out of the blue._

_Thinking that he's apologizing for their fight that they had a little over two weeks ago, she said, "Don't be, it wasn't your fault, I was overreacting and--"_

_He cut her off, "I'm not talking about the fight, Rory."_

"_Then what are you talking about?"_

_He remained silent._

"_Come one Tristan, tell me," she nudged him playfully trying to lighten up the mood, but it didn't work._

"_I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you," he says dropping a bomb on her._

"_What--"_

"_After our fight I went over everything that was said--"_

"_We both said things that we didn't mean, Tris," she told him feeling guilty; she did say things that she wished that she could take back._

"_Even if that is true, Rory, and we didn't mean anything that we said, it doesn't mean that they weren't true."_

_She opens her mouth to argue with him, but he doesn't allow her to._

"_I know I wasn't good enough for you. Hell, I honestly believe that no one is good enough for you, and in the end you'll probably end up settling. But I felt that I could give you what you needed. I felt that I could make you happy."_

_After his confession, he looked away from her and focused his attention on her gravel driveway._

"_Why are you speaking in past tense?" she asked worried._

_He turned and faced her with a wry smile._

"_What did you do?" she asked._

"_Well, me and the guys--"_

"_Duncan and Bowman?" she asked disapprovingly._

_He nodded his head in confirmation, "Well you see, we were just going through Bowman's dad's safe--"_

"_You broke into a safe!"_

"_You see, why do you and the police assume that we _broke _into the safe; we had a key. You know what they say about assuming," Tristan told her knowingly. And it was as if for a split second they were back to their old normal-selves, but only for a split second._

"_Yeah, that you're the ass," she tells him angrily. "Why the hell would you break into the safe?"_

"_We had a key," he continued to argue, "And as for why, well that's something I can ponder about in military school."_

_There was a pause in the conversation and the tension had thickened._

"_No," she says not wanting to believe him._

"_Yes," he says, "It was suppose to be no big deal; we had a key--"_

"_Would you forget about that damn key!"_

"_We would have pulled it off if that crazy silent alarm didn't kick in – Technology nowadays is amazing," he stated truly amazed._

"_Were you cut off?" she asked him._

"_Huh?"_

"_Before you broke into the safe _with the key_," she mentioned the stupid key because she knew that if she didn't, he sure as hell would, "did your dad cut you off?"_

"_No."_

"_Is his job in jeopardy?"_

"_No," he replied quietly knowing exactly where she was going with this._

"_So why would you do it, Tris?" she asked him with her big blue eyes that were slowly being filled up with tears, "It's not like you needed the money."_

"_It was thrilling," was his lame reply._

"_You're ridiculous."_

"_Well now James Dean will have nothing to worry about because I won't be in the picture," he tells her bitterly._

"_I'm not in the picture either," she tells him quietly, once he faces her for further explanation, she continued, "There was nothing there with Jess. I mean, yeah, we could talk endlessly about some book, but we didn't connect like…" she trailed off hesitating, "like, um, like we did," she said quietly and shyly._

_Tristan groaned and buried his head in his hands._

"_What?" she asked with a small smile._

"_Me getting my ass shipped of to military school is what it took for you to finally realize that you wanted me," he playfully told her._

"_Life works in the strangest ways," she tells him as she likes her arms to one of his and rests her head on his shoulders._

"_This sucks even more now, Rory," he groaned again._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Don't be," he tells her, "Now at least I know that there's hope."_

"_How long are you going to be away?"_

"_I don't know, Mary, I don't know," he sadly tells her._

_A comfortable silence surrounded them._

"_Stop," he tells her._

"_Stop what?"_

"_Stop thinking so much."_

_She smiles; he knows her so well._

"_I'm not telling you to wait for me," he tells her in a serious tone, "But just know that we will be together…eventually."_

"_Eventually?" she asked lifting her head off his shoulder and looking him in the eyes._

"_Eventually," he confirms as he wipes a lone tear._

"_In the end?"_

"_In the end, Mary."_

**END FLASHBACK**

"Look! It's Willy Wonka and his Oompa Loompas!" Tristan pointed excitedly jumping up and down; he practically fell off the couch.

"Are you mental?" Rory asks laughing at her boyfriend.

"You went into la la land," he defended his actions, "So the only way to get you out was to say something outrageous."

"I spaced out?"

"Completely," he told her, he then asked her with a smirk, "Were you thinking about me?"

"Actually, I was," she told him, "but not sexually."

"Damn," he cursed.

"Don't you want to know what I was thinking about?"

"If I say no, are you going to tell me anyway?"

"Yes."

"You mind as well just tell me then," he pretended as if he was annoyed, but by the smile on his face, Rory knew that he was kidding.

"Remember that night when you came to my house?"

"Be more specific, Mary, I came to your house quite a few times," he chuckled.

"That night when you broke into Bowman's dad safe," she clarified.

"I did not break into that safe, we had a key!" he still argued after all these years.

"Get over it," she rolled her eyes, "Do you remember now what night I'm talking about?" she asked him again.

"Yeah."

"When you told me that we were going to be together in the end, did you really believe that?" she asked.

"Of course I did."

"Why, how?"

"Where is this coming from?" he sat up.

"Nowhere, I was just curious."

"Because I loved you," he told her as he looked into her eyes, "And I still do."

Rory wasn't sure, but she thinks that Tristan just took her breath away.

Her silence allowed for him to continue, "Back in high school, what I felt for you, I never felt for anyone else," he told her, "What I said back then was true, I wasn't good enough for you, and I still don't think I am--"

"You are."

He looked at her, really looked at. She wasn't lying to him, but it was now his turn to ask questions.

"How do you figure?"

Rory smiled as she scooted closer to her man, "The Almighty Tristan, insecure."

"No," he corrected her, "Not insecure, just curious," he said using her word.

"Because you make me happy," she tells him. She then adds, "Because I love you."

"Yeah?" he asked with the biggest smile on his face; he resembled a little boy on Christmas.

"Yeah," she assured him with a kiss on the lips, "I feel weird," she told him as she broke away from the kiss. Seeing him raise his eyebrows in confusion, "A good weird though."

"Horny?"

"No…yes, but that's not it; I feel good – complete," she tells him, "Does that makes any sense?"

"It scares me to say this, but it does; I completely understand what you mean," he tells her, "I feel the same way."

"That's good," she says with a happy smile.

"I was thinking," he tells her.

"Uh-oh, that can't be good."

"Relax, it is – Anyways I was thinking that we just hop on a plane and go somewhere."

"Mr. Spontaneous are we?"

"Maybe, I'm feeling a bit frisky," he smirks.

"Where do you plan we go?"

"Anywhere, everywhere," he tells her.

"Some place cold, I want to be cold so that--"

"I can warm you up," he finished for her.

It's now her turn to smirk, "You know me so well."

"So we're doing it?" he asks.

"We are so gonna do it," she smirks again.

"Dirty."

"Shut up – so we're not gonna do it?"

"Oh no, we are doing it," he said with determination.

"You're confusing me. Are we talking about our trip or sex?"

"Both."

"Alrighty then," she said sounding like Ace Ventura.

A comfortable silence slowly begins to settle around them, but before it can fully settle Rory speaks up.

"Hey Tris?"

"Yeah Mare?"

"Can you just admit that you broke into that stupid safe?"

"Never; we had the key," he wasn't going to give in.

"You're so damn stubborn," she huffed.

"You shouldn't be talking," he tells her.

"Whatever," she rolls her eyes, "At least I wasn't the one who _broke_ into a safe."

"We had a key!"


End file.
